


Cosmic Christmas

by Uthizaar



Series: The Winter Series [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aiden can Cook, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Aiden (Teen Wolf), Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Brothers, Cabin Fic, Cameos, Chimeras, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Creampie, Crushes, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Eating out, Erotic Wrestling, Face-Fucking, Facials, Felching, Fictional Religion & Theology, Frottage, Horny Ethan, Hot Springs, Hot Springs Sex, Immortality, Kissing, Lots of Cum, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nudity, Oil, Oral Sex, Original Chimera Lore, Original History, Precum, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Snow, Star Ships, SuperNaturals, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Top Aiden (Teen Wolf), Top Ethan, Top Original Male Character, Twincest, Twins, Vacation, Werewolves, cloning, cum, cum as lube, eternal youth, everyone is pansexual, meta references, space empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: It is the galaxy-wide holiday of Imperial Mid-Winter where the Emperor Himself is said to visit worthy citizens and bless them with a bounty of wealth and knowledge. All citizens replicate this with each other, and thus the holiday was formed!Ethan and Aiden prepare to spend Mid-Winter with each other at a remote cabin on the snow world of Archon’s Rest, their relaxing vacation taking a smutty turn after an unexpected threesome on the night before their departure.(This is a smut-filled Twincest story with significant focus on cum, ass, and rimming sex. See the tags for additional details).
Relationships: Aiden/Ethan (Teen Wolf), Aiden/Ethan/Original Male Character
Series: The Winter Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/595180
Comments: 63
Kudos: 20





	1. Wolves Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content with themes of unprotected anal sex which is safe for chimeras and werewolves only! Please practice safe sex in the real world. 
> 
> Within this universe they have a “fiber tablet” that performs as both high fiber content for the body and also as a cleansing enema for the anus! A version of “magic butthole” certainly, but it’s an advanced society…

Ethan blinked confusedly at the dark ceiling above him, unsure why he was awake. He lay still and then heard the soft sounds from the other room, the rustle of clothes being pulled over limbs carefully so as not to disturb. The werewolf moved his head enough to see that Aiden was still asleep, passed out on his stomach, the silky grey sheet riding low along his back, exposing the cleft of his naked ass. Ethan pressed his lips together as his gaze lingered along the curve and rise of his brother’s back and butt cheeks, his own morning wood making his part of the sheet tent upwards. _Tempting just to wait here, but…he’ll be gone if I don’t get up._

Ethan sighed to himself and rolled over, momentarily filling the warm depression that had been so recently vacated. He didn’t bother grabbing shorts or underwear, instead walking out into the large open plan living and kitchen space barefoot. “Hey.” Ethan called out softly, approaching the figure from behind. “Leaving already? I thought-”

“Can’t be helped, I’m afraid, duty calls.” He turned around, bright eyes that caught the spill of lights from outside the tall, floor to ceiling windows. “I thought I’d have more time to spend with you, this morning at least, but…”

“Yeah, I understand.” Ethan nodded, regret heavy in his scent. The other man wrinkled his nose and the werewolf shrugged apologetically. “Sorry, not the nicest smell first thing in the morning, huh?”

“Yeah, mmh, especially when there are so many other scents wafting around.” He smirked and dropped his gaze towards Ethan’s half-hard cock. “Your brother still asleep?”

“Uh huh, I wanted to see you off myself anyway.” Ethan replied, moving to stand next to the window. He looked out across the vastness of the Archon-4 Spacedock, their apartment perched on the edge of the residential superstructure. The station never really slept and even at the early hour, dozens of personal ships could be seen darting between the long trailers of automated shipping drones. Several large commercial carriers and luxury liners were attached to the berths opposite them; their gleaming silver and gold trim reflecting the dull lights of the shipyards further below up onto the residential block. Ethan cast his gaze above them to the military cruisers locked into the secure docks near the top of the Spacedock. “Which one is yours again?”

“ _Exarch’s Fury_ , hmm…there.” 

Ethan followed the pointed finger and caught sight of the large space ship; a lengthy structure of black and purple, the prow sharpening out to a point near the shimmering plasma shield that separated the Spacedock’s inhabitants from the star-speckled void beyond, the rising crest of Archon-4 just out of reach. The stern of the great vessel was a mass of engines and boosters, each glowing softly with an orange light. “It’s always impressive.” He murmured, returning his eyes back to the officer. “Even from afar.”

“Still talking about the ship? Haha!”

“Ugh, guilty.” Ethan smirked and then shrugged as he walked back from the window to lean against one of the leather couches placed in a square around the Holo-table. “You weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye, were you? Aiden was going to make pancakes and I was going to find an inventive use for the syrup!”

“Now that _is_ a tempting offer, hmm.” There was a sudden bloom of purple fire as the chimera’s eyes lit up and Ethan saw him knead the front of his uniform with the heel of his hand. “Ach, you always make it so hard to leave…”

“The Emperor alone knows when I’ll next see you.” Ethan slid off the couch and walked over to him, his cock hard again, giddy excitement rolling through his stomach in a way that was only familiar when he was with the chimera.

“It could be some time.” He sighed, adjusting the epaulettes on his shoulder before moving back towards the plasglass windows. The chimera lifted his arm and pointed at the smaller ship that was docked just below his own, a stealthy cruiser accented in sleek white and chrome. “The _Exarch’s Fury_ is escorting that vessel out beyond the Archon system’s jump point and then onwards to Imperious Prime. We leave in an hour, I have to get to my post.”

“It’ll take almost half that long to get across the station with the increased traffic for the holiday.” Ethan sighed wistfully. “I guess I’ll just have to content myself with memories of last night…and it was quite a night! I was pretty sure Aiden wouldn’t agree but you, hah, you really do have that magic touch!”

“It’s all in the words you say,” The chimera replied with a confident smirk. “I really would quite enjoy seeing your brother again though; his body is just as good as yours, can’t ever be certain with brothers, you know.”

“We are identical twins; that helps even if we weren’t werewolves.” Ethan folded his arms across his chest, his hardon enduring despite their casual conversation. “So, what are you going to be doing out there? Is it an exploration mission or more weapons testing?”

“I suppose you could call it that, though I wouldn’t.” The chimera’s expression turned serious as his face was abruptly lit up when one of the commercial freighters nearby ignited its drive engines and pulled out into the early morning traffic. “Apparently, there’s trouble brewing in one of the trading colonies near Imperious Prime, we’re going to secure the wendigo prison there and then stick around for Confederation of Werewolves Summit on their diplomatic station out in the Verge.”

“Ah, damn, ok, you’ll be gone for ages.” Ethan grunted his disappointment and walked with the chimera over to the door, drinking in his handsome features one last time as he did so. “Just don’t die while you’re out repressing the heretics, will you?”

“You’ll miss me?”

“Well, obviously, Captain, you’re the hottest chimera on the station!” Ethan winked flirtatiously at him. “Plus, I’d like to repeat last night again. And again. And, uh, yeah, again!”

“All of it?” The Captain asked, gesturing back towards the bed through the open door into the lovers’ sanctum. “Your brother was hesitant at first. He might be again, for a repeat performance.”

“He came around and I’ve got all weekend to convince him of the benefits beyond sex when hooking up with the scion of one of the most storied chimera dynasties in the Empire, hmm?” Ethan grinned and leaned forward, kissing him hard. “Mmh, I’ll call you when we get back from Archon’s Rest; if you’re within a system or so of distance, we’ll hook-up, huh?”

“Sounds good.” The Captain smiled back and pulled open the door of the apartment into the empty, dimly lit hallway. “You take care, Ethan, and, uh, tell your brother that next time, well, I’m sure you can think of something to do next time!”

“Oh, yeah, something involving his fine ass and our dicks!” Ethan grinned wider, leaning into the doorframe so only his naked torso was visible to the chimera. “Safe travels.”

“You watch out for the ice bears on Archon’s Rest, you hear?”

“Yes, Captain!” Ethan saluted him with two fingers to his brow and watched the chimera officer walk down the hallway, waiting in the doorway until elevator doors closed and whisked him down into the depths of the Spacedock. He sighed contently and wandered back inside the apartment, returning to the bedroom. The scent of sex and sweat still lingered as a result of Aiden turning down the air processors to their minimum setting; it had helped fuel his arousal and become more engaged with the threesome. Ethan didn’t mind, it made the air warmer and his twin sexier.

Ethan climbed back onto the bed next to his brother and shifted close enough until they were barely touching. He ran his gaze first and then his fingers across Aiden’s smooth, tanned back and over the supple globes of his ass, the finest dusting of auburn hair between his cheeks. Ethan wetted his lips, feeling his morning erection returning swiftly and eagerly. He let his head fall back on the pillow and watched Aiden continue to sleep, secure in the knowledge they didn’t have to get up for another hour.

They didn’t always live on the Spacedock; Ethan used the apartment whenever he was travelling between the high population planets of the Archon system, while Aiden had his own home on the freshly colonised forest world of Mindarc-9. But it was a good in-between meeting place when the twins were lucky enough to have their paths cross. Ethan tore his eyes away from his sleeping brother and looked back up at the matte white of the panelled ceiling. The blinds were still closed and only the second-hand light of the shipyards beyond the living room windows filtered in through the open arch that separated the two rooms. 

It hadn’t been the plan to hook up with the Captain-he had a name, but Ethan always preferred to remember him by his rank, somehow more romantic and dashing- they had been out for dinner on the promenade next to the pleasure domes that faced towards the center of the Spacedock and the vast administration spire of crystal and glass and steel. The Archon system was dominated by cold worlds and as a result the space stations tended to be hot and tropical; the artificial sun staying high and long into the evening, the temperature too elevated for anything other than shorts, sandals, and a vest. Although, this station was dominated by younger citizens, so vests (and shorts) were mostly optional. 

Ethan smirked to himself as he remembered how he and Aiden had sat with their drinks and snacks, watching the passing tides of supernaturals and chimeras both, weighing up the attractive ones and comparing scores. And then… _he_ sat down a little way across from them. Ethan recognized the Captain at once, his features distinctive even apart from the fact he was still in uniform, no hint of discomfort at the balmy conditions. But then again, he was a High Elemental chimera, Ethan already knew that he could handle extremes of heat and not sweat like the rest of them. A youthful, handsome face, smooth cheeks and conservative haircut made him look like most military officers, although the gimmer of intelligence beyond his purple eyes marked him as a chimera. The uniform did his figure no justice, but Ethan knew that below the fabric was a well-defined torso and lightly tanned skin, a natural smoothness that was enviable, and a dick that fitted Ethan’s ass better than almost anyone else he’d been with.

Any other day and he’d have got up and reintroduced himself, any other day he’d have been riding that dick within twenty minutes of saying hi. But…Aiden was with him; this was the start of their vacation together. So, Ethan had just raised his hand in a friendly wave, trying to ignore the current of electric fire that charged through his stomach and into his crotch when the Captain looked over at him with a familiar smile.

Aiden and he had left about an hour after that, heading into Destiny, one of the dozen or so clubs on the elevated pathway at the heart of the Spacedock. It was crowded and hot, music pumping in synth beats and feminine vocals as smoke effects and strobe lights filled the dancefloor with almost enough confusion and euphoria to disorientate and stimulate all of their enhanced senses at the same time. Ethan had eagerly taken to the floor, stripped to his underwear as animal arousal suffused the air and passed from person to person. Aiden, meanwhile, had taken one of the few empty tables on the upper balcony, overlooking the dancefloor and performers.

It was only when Ethan returned for a drink break that he realized Aiden wasn’t alone. The Captain was sitting opposite him, the military uniform gone, colorful shirt half-unbuttoned, clever eyes and a ready smile when Ethan arrived. The chimera had spotted Aiden across the dark and steamy room, mistaken him for Ethan, but Aiden had asked him to stay, had bought drinks, a rare enough occurrence on its own. They drank, they talked, they waited for Ethan.

The roof of the club was quieter, chiller, synth-bass giving way to tranquil trance that evoked lazy seaside days on Brett Prime, the finest resort world in the Empire. It was on the roof that the idea was proposed, and that the discussions were had. At first, Aiden was ready to leave, to let Ethan and the Captain slip away for the night all to themselves, but Ethan was hesitant, too many months had passed since the brothers had last spent time together.

“Well, you could always join us.” It had been a statement, not a question, not even quite a suggestion, spoken with a sort of calm certainty that Aiden _would_ join them. Ethan had frowned at the Captain when he said it, although the desire pooling in his stomach and the hardness in his pants helped him remain quiet. He could smell the strange confusion and excitement that raced through Aiden’s scent, then the contrasting chimera smell of fresh ice-water and spiced arousal layering over each other. 

“He’s my brother.” Aiden had answered, uncertainty rolling across his face as he gripped his drink. “That would be…”

“Hardly remarkable; the Empire is much more permissive than the Confederation after all.” The Captain had grinned again, that smile that somehow did the job of six pack abs and an eight inch cock. Ethan had dropped his hand into his shorts at this point, easing the throbbing hardness of his dick as his brother and the chimera continued their vocal dance. “And besides, you’re identical twins, the same DNA, the same glorious appearance-hopefully. So would it really be all that different from playing with yourself?”

“I…I don’t know if Ethan would be into it.”

“Oh?” The Captain had looked back at him, the glimmer of purple fire in his eyes. “Are you into it? Or are you just eager to get started with me?”

And just like that; the application of a few words, the right smile and swagger, and Aiden was joining them in the apartment. Clothes were stripped off at the kitchen table, freshly opened drinks forgotten where they stood, the heat from the air processers overhead reminded Ethan of long summer evenings on their homeworld centuries before. But no longer were the twins chasing after prickle cubs or looking for the lost fortress of the Emperor Ascendant, their fun tonight was altogether more life-changing. 

There had been desire between them before; Ethan knew, longing gazes and half-remembered childhood discoveries of each other. But nothing like this, nothing so raw and open and honest. That was the Captain; able to pull things out that Ethan only realized he felt after he had first kissed Aiden properly, things that made him quake and shiver with excitement as Aiden sucked on his erect nipples, desire that was almost overpowering the first time he had taken Aiden’s cock into his mouth. 

When they eventually made it to the bedroom, Aiden made his limitations clear; he wasn’t getting fucked, no ass play, and oral was his boundary. Ethan remembered the look in the Captain’s eyes, the look that seemed to suggest a few more honeyed words and Aiden would be presenting his ass to them and begging to be taken. But the chimera had just nodded and lay back on the grey sheets as Ethan eagerly got down between his legs and started sucking him off. Ethan wasn’t sure if it was a conscious decision or not, but he had really arched his back and flexed his ass cheeks when Aiden was behind him, watching the blowjob. 

Regardless, the Captain knew what he wanted and Ethan gladly switched roles with him, staying in his hunched over position. Aiden had sat on the bed at that stage, one hand slowly stroking his hard cock as he watched his brother get rimmed. Ethan usually loved the experience of getting eaten out and played with back there, but tonight he barely noticed the rimjob, concentrating instead on Aiden. He watched the abrupt increase in his brother’s jerking speed when the Captain started tonguing Ethan’s ass, pulling unheeded moans from his throat. He breathed in deeply as his brother’s scent shifted from mild eroticism into full, thick arousal. He traced the droplets of sweat as they gleamed their way down Aiden’s tanned skin and along his ridged abs. Their eyes connected as soon as the Captain pulled away and replaced his tongue with his cock. The momentary bridge was enough to ignite another core of fire in Ethan’s chest and he reached down to his cock, finding it already slick with precum.

The chimera was a good top, Ethan paid him just enough attention to make it an enjoyable fuck, but he could tell the Captain was holding back; waiting for Aiden to join in, waiting for Aiden to push _himself_ beyond his self-imposed limitations. Ethan helped him, pulled his brother into a kiss and embrace as the chimera sat back on his haunches, bracing Ethan as he continued to ride his cock and make out with Aiden at the same time. A few more minutes and Aiden was lying down on the bed, his lips wrapped around Ethan’s dick while his brother returned the favor; lying on top of him as they sucked each other off. The Captain was still in him, still fucking him bare, precum and lube gliding his way in and out of Ethan’s ass. 

He almost wished he had Aiden’s perspective, he could imagine watching as his brother was fucked; his perfect ass speared by a thick cock, the fuck juices dribbling down his taint as Ethan sucked his brother’s dick. It was a strong enough image to make him clench his own ass tight, to increase his bobbing head on Aiden’s cock. Perhaps it was too strong as Aiden started gagging on Ethan’s dick, pulling off with effort to forewarn him. “I’m gonna cum!”

Ethan did want to taste his brother’s cream, he wanted it filling him up from both ends, but the Captain obviously wanted to witness the werewolf’s cum first-hand and Ethan didn’t begrudge him that. Aiden’s cock pulsed a few times as Ethan pulled off him, glistening from his saliva before he began to shoot. Thick streams of his cum exploded from the slit and hit an unsuspecting Ethan in the face and neck, splashing against his chest before Aiden angled his cock down and spilled the rest of his cum shower on his heaving abs and pecs. 

The Captain groaned and shot his load a moment later, filling Ethan with his cum as the werewolf moaned and grinned when he realized Aiden had taken his cock back into his mouth, sucking him off. He was able to return the warning when he climaxed thirty seconds later and his brother averted his face, eyes closed as Ethan fired off several long ropes of cum across Aiden’s cheeks and lips, the dribbles coating his twin brother’s neck and collarbones.

It was hot, having a threesome with his brother, too hot to just be satisfied with one fuck and one cum, no matter how amazing it felt to spill his cream on Aiden or have his own face and chest dripping with his brother’s cum. Ethan had quickly rolled onto his back when the Captain had pulled out, presenting his fucked loose, cum-filled hole to Aiden. “Will you…?” He hadn’t dared finish the question, his heart hammering in his chest as the chimera watched and Aiden licked his lips. Ethan couldn’t be sure it was desire-the room was an overpowering scent shop of lust and arousal and cum-or if Aiden was just thirsty from their exertions. 

The moment passed and Aiden shook his head, “Uh, I, ah…”

“Finger me at least!” Ethan had said, the pleading tone in his voice hadn’t been planned, but Aiden was still hard, his abs and pectorals glistening with the streaks of their mixing cum trails. He desperately wanted his brother to take him, to fill him up, to be inside him so completely. And Ethan really liked getting fucked twice in one night, especially by a different guy than the one that gave him the creampie. 

Aiden had shrugged and glanced at the chimera before looking back at Ethan and then nodding. “Yeah, I, uh, ok.” He didn’t say anything else and Ethan was able to detect the underlying nervous energy that had replaced much of Aiden’s original arousal. 

“C’mere.” Ethan pulled his brother against him, their faces close, their eyes shut, their lips finding each other in a passionate twist of fire. He could feel the mattress shift as the chimera climbed up next to them and then his strong hands caressing Ethan’s skin, slipping over a moment later to Aiden’s shoulders, the werewolf relaxing into the makeout session. Ethan kept his legs apart, his cock as hard as his brother’s own now, hoping to entice Aiden into actually fucking him. But his brother just slipped down his body instead; kissing and sucking at his nipples and abs along the way. Ethan groaned when Aiden’s lips found his cock head again, the moan getting louder when three of his brother’s fingers pushed into the slickness of his cum-filled asshole. 

The Captain’s cock was lingering at his face and Ethan eagerly slurped it down, waiting for him to move into a different position so they could alternate between Ethan deep-throating him and the chimera face-fucking him with the first third of his dick. Ethan arched his back and moaned around the cock in his mouth as Aiden continued to suck him off and finger-fuck his asshole.

“Let’s stretch him out.” Ethan remembered the chimera telling his brother. The Captain had leaned over him, his cock still fucking Ethan’s hot, wet mouth as he braced on one hand and used the other to reach between Ethan’s spread thighs.

He couldn’t see it when it happened, but the two of them had pulled his asshole open, stretching it in a way that was beyond pleasure, both Aiden and the chimera had their fingers inside him, crammed against each other, moving back and forth, cum and lube making it easy. Ethan swallowed the Captain’s cock and bounced his hips up and down on the bed as Aiden gripped his cock and jerked him off. It didn’t take long for him to spurt again across his abs and for the chimera to pull out of his mouth with a wet pop.

“Damn, that was so hot.” Aiden had whispered, lying back on the bed. He was jerking himself off with one hand and staring at the other, his fingers still slick with cum from Ethan’s hole. The Captain meanwhile had plugged Ethan again, this time getting him to bounce up and down on his dick as he lay next to Aiden. This afforded Ethan the perfect chance to get fucked and to get off to his brother’s naked, aroused body at the same time. 

“Come here.” He had said, almost as though it was a dream, not quite believing that they were doing this. Aiden nodded and stood up on the bed, so his hard cock was level with Ethan’s face as he rode the chimera’s hard dick. “Let me suck you again.” Ethan had whispered, looking up along Aiden’s hot body to his eyes, seeing the trust and agreement before his brother nodded and pushed his cock against Ethan’s lips. 

It had a slightly salty taste from the previous cum and freshly leaking precum, but Ethan swallowed Aiden’s cock eagerly, one hand on the Captain’s chest for balance, the other fondling Aiden’s heavy ball sac. Just as before, the knowledge of what they were doing, the eroticism of their actions, the overpowering scent of arousal and desire and sex in the room was enough to push Ethan and Aiden both over the edge. Ethan came first; splattering his third load across the Captain’s abs and chest. He arched back, Aiden’s cock pulled from his mouth as his ass muscles clenched around the thick dick inside him. Aiden’s hand was there seconds later, jerking himself to a finish and spurting his cum across Ethan’s face again. 

He moaned loudly when that happened, getting his mouth back on Aiden’s dick even as his eyes shut tight, cum dribbling down his forehead onto his nose and cheeks. Aiden shot a few more times as Ethan swallowed and licked him clean. It was only when he pulled off and looked down at the chimera that the Captain resumed fucking him, finishing inside him with a satisfied groan as Ethan let Aiden’s juices glisten on his face and chin and chest. 

Afterwards, Aiden had rolled onto his side and fallen asleep quickly, not even getting up to wipe himself clean. The Captain did get up, Ethan watched as he used a damp facecloth to clean off their sweat and cum, waiting for him to come back to bed. Ethan didn’t get up to use the bathroom after him, despite the cum inside his ass; he wanted to let it linger, he almost wanted to go again.


	2. Brotherly Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same warning applies as in the previous chapter and throughout the story; explicit sexual content between twin brothers with barebacking, cum play, ass play, and other activities that carry a risk in the real world. This is a fantasy!

“Ah, man…” Ethan hissed to himself as the scorching hot images and memories faded and he was left with a raging hardon. He had been jerking off solidly for the previous five minutes as he relived the threesome, lying on his back, one hand on his shaft, the other under his balls, fingers slipping easily into his ass. The cum had mostly leaked out when he was asleep, but there was still enough lube left over to provide the right level of sensation and friction.

Ethan sped up as his mind catapulted him back into the moment of Aiden’s cock spasming in his mouth and then coating the back of his throat with his thick, heavy cum. “Ah, yeah, ah, Aiden! That’s it, bro, give me your cum!” The erotic images crashed over his mind’s eye and Ethan glanced to one side, making sure his brother hadn’t woken up. Aiden was still fast asleep, and Ethan lurched unexpectedly when his gaze passed over Aiden’s ass. His hand was fast on his cock, moving the skin up and down in a pleasing blur as precum lubed his glans. “Ugh, yeah, that perfect ass of yours, bro, gonna cream it one day soon!”

He jolted as the image of _that_ potential moment seared across his mind and seconds later, Ethan could feel fresh cum building up from his balls. The werewolf grunted as held onto the vision of his brother’s ass impaled by his cock, the frothy mess of repeated cumshots coating Aidan’s crack as Ethan fired into it one more time. In reality, he had turned onto his side so his eyes could feast hungrily on Aiden’s back and ass. He gave his cock one final, desperate stroke and splattered his cream across his brother’s tanned skin. “Ugh!”

Ethan milked out the last few drops onto Aiden’s hip before falling on his back again, every muscle held taut as he clutched the fiery burn of the orgasm until it finally dissipated. But instead of the relief he had been expecting, Ethan felt the flames curl in his stomach again almost immediately as he looked at Aiden’s cum-dappled back and ass cheeks. _Well, it’s not like I can leave him like this…better clean him up!_ He grinned as the thought manifested and his softening cock bounced against his naval with a fresh thickening. 

He crawled onto his stomach, placing himself over Aiden’s legs and the backs of his thighs, his twin’s perfect ass just in front of his face. The fleshy globes of faintly tanned skin and relaxed muscle were plump and inviting, Ethan resisting the urge to sink his fingers into each cheek and just spread them to reveal his brother’s untouched hole. Instead he leaned his face forward, grazing his tongue lightly above the crack, ghosting across the skin and sparse auburn hair that made Aiden’s butt cheeks distinctive to Ethan’s own perfectly hairless ass. His hands gently touched Aiden’s hips, his fingers splayed out to gather the recently deposited cum.

Aiden only appeared to wake up when Ethan bowed his head and licked a long wet strip up his back, cleaning him off. The werewolf grunted sleepily and turned his head, so he was looking at where Ethan and the Captain had recently been lying. “Mmh, that you, Ethan?”

“Yup.” His brother whispered back, sitting up now that Aiden’s skin had been returned to burnished bronze perfection. Ethan ignored his own hardness and straddled Aiden’s thighs, unconsciously resting his hands on his brother’s ass. “The Captain is gone; his departure got moved up.”

“Ah, sorry.”

“What?”

“I know you and he…” Aiden braced himself on his forearm and raised his torso off the bed so he could look back blearily at Ethan. “I know you guys wanted more time this morning.”

“Meh, I’ll catch up with him another time; this is meant to be our Imperial Mid-Winter vacation, remember?” 

“Yeah, yeah, for sure.” He pressed his lips together and flared his nostrils, breathing in the lingering scents of sweat and sex and cum, both fresh and a few hours old. “Did you just get off?”

“Yeah, I, uh, overshot.” Ethan laughed quietly and reached up to squeeze Aiden’s shoulder affectionately. “But don’t worry, I cleaned you up!”

“Mmh, you don’t have to get off me.” His brother replied quickly when Ethan began to move. “This is something nice to wake up to after all, and your hands are…they feel good.”

“Yeah?” Ethan grinned lazily and started to massage Aiden’s butt cheeks, pulling them back and then pressing them together. He slipped a few fingers into Aiden’s ass crack and spread the cheeks wide enough to make his brother groan in satisfaction. “I can make it feel even better.”

“Uh, um, ok.” Aiden answered uncertainly, lowering his head onto his hands, his voice muffled by the sheets. “Go for it.”

“Hang on,” Ethan frowned and kept his fingers in place as heat built up around them and Aiden alternated between flexing and relaxing his butt cheeks. “How come you’re ok with it now, but you weren’t last night?”

“I’ve done some stuff like this before,” Aiden admitted with a shrug. “I mean, who hasn’t when our diets include a fiber tablet _designed_ to keep everything clean and sanitary down there? But I’ve never seen it being done, I’ve never watched another guy get rimmed and you’re my brother so there was…Anyway, it looked really hot and you really seemed to enjoy it, so I trust you to make it good for me too.”

“Thanks, bro, I appreciate that!” Ethan grinned toothily and returned to massaging Aiden’s ass crack and cheeks. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to eat you out; this is going to be an awesome rimjob!” Aiden just groaned in response and Ethan watched eagerly as his brother bent his legs a bit more and adjusted his crotch position, so Ethan had better access. He could see that Aiden was hard too, the silk sheets bunched under his dick in what must have felt like a smooth hand or soft mouth. 

Ethan wetted his lips and lay down on the bed behind Aiden, his hands pushing apart Aiden’s ass cheeks to expose the fluttering pinkness of his hole, tight and inviting. He angled his face down and licked his tongue across the base of Aiden’s hole all the way up to the top, an exploratory gesture that made his brother quiver and groan, the tight ring of muscle around his opening tensed and then relaxed as Ethan pulled away, before it tightened fully again when Ethan pressed his lips and mouth against Aiden’s ass. 

He made out with the tight pucker, slobbering and spitting into Aiden’s hole in an effort to get it slick and slippery, making his vertical circuits easier as his head bobbed up and down. Ethan could feel his cheeks flushing red from the exertion, the awkward angle, the heat from Aiden’s body. But none of that mattered, he was finally getting access to what had been denied to him last night. His pushed his tongue through Aiden’s ring of resistance and flicked it in and out of the sensitive opening as his brother cried out loudly and rammed his ass back into Ethan’s face, grinding his cock into the sheets at the same time.

“Haha, I thought you’d like that!” Ethan commented as he pulled away to wipe the spittle and sweat from his face. He looked down at Aiden’s muscular ass cheeks and used his free hand to push the left cheek to one side, revealing the beginning of the red flush of Aiden’s hole. “Mmh, looks really good!”

“Feels amazing! Now I understand why you enjoy ass play so much!”

“Yup!” Ethan grinned and patted Aiden’s hip. “Hey, can you get on your knees and give me greater access to that sweet hole?!”

“Uh, yeah, ok.” Aiden agreed and pushed his ass into the air, before grabbing a pillow to support his chest and arms better. He looked over his shoulder at Ethan and caught his eye deliberately. “Just so we’re clear; you can use your mouth and your lips and your tongue, but that’s it. Not your fingers and not your cock.”

“Oh.” Ethan took a disappointed breath and then nodded. “Ok, I get it, but I’m still getting you off, bro!”

“Do your best, bro!” Aiden fired back at him, a touch of sarcasm in his voice that turned into a deep moan when Ethan dove face-first back into his asshole. “Awww!”

“Mmmh, love your tight hole!” Ethan growled into him and used both hands to spread Aiden’s butt cheeks as wide as they could go so his entrance was fully exposed and stretched. Using one hand, he kept the hole visible and then reached under and grasped Aiden’s cock with the other. 

He started milking it of precum while his own dick jumped longingly at the sight of his brother’s open ass, the glistening wetness surrounding his dark pinkish-red hole, the sphincter flexing and relaxing in time to Aiden’s breathing. But Ethan wasn’t going to betray Aiden and plug his ass despite every nerve south of his neck begging him to plunge his thick, hard cum-slick dick into that tight, ready hole. 

Instead Ethan wetted his lips with a fresh layer of saliva and bent back down, spearing Aiden’s hole with his tongue and eating him out with noisy, sloppy moans. He jerked Aiden hard and fast, a little rougher than he would otherwise do, but his brother seemed to enjoy it from the way he bounced his ass back into Ethan’s face and the loud moans that rent the steamy air whenever Ethan flicked the tip of his tongue rapidly in and out of his hole.

“Aww, Ethan! You’re gonna make me cum!” Aiden cried out suddenly and arched his back, his ass shaking against Ethan’s eager tongue and slobbering lips. “Aw, yeah! Aw, fuck, bro!”

Ethan gave his cock a couple of rapid strokes and pulled off Aiden’s asshole to watch as his brother came; drenching the sheets in a puddle of cum. “Fuck, that’s so hot!”

“Aw, yeah, damn!” Aiden panted, resting his head on the bed so he could look down his torso towards his cock and the thick ropes that were draining from his slit. “Fuck, that was the most intense cum I’ve had in months!”

“Yeah…” Ethan murmured, transfixed by his brother’s dick. Without really thinking, he reached forward and coated his hand in the warm cum, bringing it back to his own cock and used it to jerk off. He was close and the parted lips of his brother’s surprised expression was almost enough to push him over the edge. But Ethan wanted at least one part of him to be in Aiden’s ass when he came and he crushed his nose and mouth against his brother’s crack, his tongue lashing out to penetrate Aiden again. “Argh, yeah!” He groaned indistinctly when Aiden reached back and pulled Ethan harder against him. The extra commitment was the final pressure release and Ethan felt himself shooting again, not much more than a few spurts that landed on the bed, but the sensation of the orgasm was a thousand times better than the one that had started the action. _Oh, fuck yeah, bro! I love your ass!_

Aiden finished flipping the pancakes and served them in a piping hot stack in front of Ethan, his brother still drying his hair from their shower. He put the pan back on the plasma cooker and took out the flash-frozen condiments from the dispenser in the wall. “Oh, don’t forget your fiber pill.” Aiden tossed the small green disk towards Ethan and popped his own one in his mouth. 

“Thanks.” Ethan smirked as he swallowed it. “I’m telling you that you’re gonna really love that invention by the time this trip is over!”

“Maybe.” Aiden shrugged non-committedly. “I still don’t see why the Confederation has such a big problem with food imports from the Empire, especially these.” He held up the small bottle and stared at the pills inside. 

“Ah, well, I don’t think it’s just that we have no-hassle, self-cleaning assholes as the result of taking one little pill, it’s political.” He shook the syrup out of its sachet into a small dish and tipped in a few drops of water, watching as the powder went from sandy yellow dust to thick golden syrup. “Never mind all that now; you’re on vacation!”

“Yeah, we are.” Aiden moved around the table and sat opposite his brother, eyes dipping below the glass edge to see that Ethan was still naked, a towel loosely cast across his thighs to serve as a napkin. “Um, we have to leave in about forty minutes.”

“I know.”

“So, maybe you want to get dressed?”

“Why? Am I distracting you?” Ethan grinned mischievously at him as Aiden looked away hurriedly, his head turning towards the nearby windows. As morning passed across the station, the artificial sun had risen and flooded the apartment with bright warmth, chasing away the shadows that lurked in the depths of the shipyards. “Relax, I’ll get changed while you’re finishing the packing.”

“Right.” Aiden nodded and turned his attention back to the pancakes. “I ordered the supplies last week and had them delivered to the berth number you gave me. Did you get the final confirmation?”

“Uh huh.” Ethan flipped over the semi-transparent screen of his communicator and nodded. “Yep, yesterday afternoon; our ship will be waiting in Dock J4319. It’s a Horus-class Thunderbird, you’ll love it! I flew one during the last company break on _Battle-World: Werewolf_ , now that was an awesome vacation!”

“Hmm, the Planetary Conquest DLC, right?”

“That’s the one!”

“I’ve heard good things.” Aiden nodded as he finished his breakfast. He placed the knife and fork down and stared at the empty patch of table between them, preparing to say what had been rolling around in his mind for the past half hour as Ethan showered and he had prepared the pancakes. “Look, bro, about earlier…”

“Ah, I figured you’d have something to say.” Ethan folded his arms across his chest and leaned back. “Go ahead.”

“Um, it was…last night was…different.” Aiden finally completed the sentence as his stomach did summersaults and his mouth went dry. “It was weird and confusing, but also kinda hot and excellent and a real turn on. The Captain is a…chimera of some talent.”

“You can say that again!”

“But this morning,” Aiden pressed on as though he hadn’t been interrupted. “This morning was just us and that was…somehow even better.”

“Then why are you talking like that’s a bad thing?” Ethan frowned and sat up, tilting his head on one side. “You enjoyed it! I _loved_ it! We both came and we both wanted it, so what’s the big deal?”

“Hah…” Aiden sighed. “You spend all your time running ships for commerce traders in the Empire and I’ve been setting up colonies on the outer edges of Imperial space where the Werewolf Confederation are all over the place. I’ve spent way too much time having to listen to One Pack missionaries the past few months and-”

“You think sex is bad.”

“No, _they_ think sex is bad.” Aiden corrected him quickly. “You’re right, bro, I really did enjoy this morning and I think it’d be fun to maybe explore those feelings with another guy again, just so that we’re not-”

“Did they convert you?” Ethan stood up abruptly, his flaccid penis bobbing against the edge of the table. “Because you know the law about… and…well?”

“No, of course not.” He shook his head dismissively. “It’s just their missionaries have all these crazy methods and half the time you’re in those colonies, you find yourself agreeing that maybe the Phantom Hale was actually a real werewolf, you know? But don’t worry, I got five long days of Chimera Citizenship classes when I came back and I know they’re just a bunch of religious loons who think biting people is a better procreation model than cloning and consciousness transfer.”

“Yeah, like, what’s with that logic?!” Ethan barked a relieved laugh and fondled his dick in front of Aiden. “But just to make sure you’re not a secret heretic, how about you let me eat you out again on this table right here, right now and I’ll be totally convinced!”

“Uh, yeah, not if we want to leave on time.” Aiden smirked at his brother and stood up, his pants bulging massively. “Besides, I think _this_ answers that question, huh?”

“Fuck me, bro!” Ethan licked his lips hungrily. “I mean it though, you have got to fuck me!”

“Not here.” Aiden insisted and kissed his twin’s cheek, before giving Ethan’s bare ass a playful slap. “Get dressed or you’ll never find out where and when I’ll fuck you!”

“Got everything?” Aiden asked as he picked up his bag by the door. Ethan nodded at him and looked back down at his communicator. “Ok, I’ll set the drone to cleaning mode and leave to work away.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna need the weekend to get the sheets clean!”

“We better not have to wait; it’s literally the busiest time of the day in the Spacedock.” Aiden said conversationally when Ethan joined him in the elevator. The faint tinkle of music overhead was an insufficient distraction after their morning, and he looked through the clear plasglass into the vastness of the dockyards laid out before them as they descended from the residential block. The internal components for star cruisers were being built on massive low-G gantries at the far end of the docks, while hundreds of round titanium ports with red numbers printed across their surfaces occupied the side of the station’s walls that faced Archon-5 itself. 

On the other side, with nothing but the eternal void to greet them, were the berths for smaller stellar craft and the personal shuttles of various Imperial dignitaries. The military ships drifted high above them, thick cables attaching the vessels to the long tech-piers that stretched out across the upper part of the Spacedock. Aiden lost sight of the throngs of people moving along the wide boulevards that led to the various wings of the station as the elevator slowed to a stop and they stepped out.

Ethan gestured at his suitcase and walked on, the automated system following him closely as Aiden smirked at his brother. _He loves those high tech gadgets, but I just feel better having my belongings in hand. He loves flying too, which is a relief, I couldn’t stand another vacation partying on a pleasure world or having to wait in line for hours for one of the Battle-Worlds. This is going to be a lot of fun!_

“C’mon, Aiden, we’re over here!” Ethan’s shout cut through his thoughts and Aiden followed his brother’s raised arm to get out of the crowds and onto one of the levitating skips that ferried passengers between the berths. “Good, I thought I lost you.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Aiden returned his smile with an easy grin of his own. He steadied himself on the railing as they rose gently above the mass of chimeras and supernaturals, drifting towards the system-side ports. “So, where are we picking this ship up?”

“Uh, J4319, so that’s…oh,” He grimaced and then shrugged when Aiden arched a brow. “It’s like fifty ports from the Exarchs’ citizen launch bays, no wonder it’s so crowded.”

“Hmm, they’re probably hoping to see one of the High Exarchs before they return to Chimera Prime for the holiday or get a blessing for their own journey.” Aiden explained as the skip approached the metal gantry that led out into the berthing arena. “I’ve met more than a few of them on the new colonies; it’s a whole new religious war out there between us and the Confederation!”

“Yeah, I watch the vids on the exo-net.” Ethan said as he strode along the gantry while the skip moved away, taking the rest of its passengers onwards. “Did you see the ones that came out last weekend of the Exarchs on Imperious Minor?”

“Err, yeah, you tagged me in it specifically.”

“Well, you gotta see them in action, bro!” Ethan replied excitedly. “Did you-”

“I watched it.” Aiden chimed in with a smirk. “And the Greenberg-directed action films you keep sending me.”

“Well-”

“And the art work you spam my communicator with.”

“Yes, but-”

“And not to mention that really borderline irreverent porn collection you passed on last month.”

“My point,” Ethan snarled at him as Aiden caught up. “is that I’ve always wondered what adventures the Exarchs get up to. And the ‘uniform’ for the Armies of the Faithful just seems to be really light pants and a flimsy collar; it’s gotta be an orgy every night in that barracks!”

“The armor is ceremonial.” Aiden explained as they strolled together across the wide, flat apron in front of their appointed launch bay. “The Faithful are all about their powers and trust me, bro, you do not want to get on the wrong side of a pissed off Exarch. The Confederation missionaries don’t like them because there’s just as many werewolves as chimeras in the Faithful now.”

“Haha, I bet that gives them serious indigestion when they’re trying to convert!” Ethan chuckled darkly to himself and then sobered up as they approached the automated teller machine that would process their order. “Um, hi.”

“Good morning, citizen!” 

The chirpy voice immediately grated on Aiden’s nerves and he walked away from the booth to stand at the edge of the apron. This vantage point afforded him views over the promenade below and the commuter shuttles on the gantries opposite him, dozens firing off and returning every minute as citizens travelled between the Spacedock and Archon-5 for business, pleasure, or as part of their long journeys home for the Imperial Mid-Winter holiday. “And now so are we…”

“It’s sorted.” Ethan called out to Aiden as he tossed the drive key up and down in his hand. “The port is unsealing, and we can get aboard now.”

“Sweet!” Aiden turned and grinned at him, rushing back across the apron as Ethan watched. “C’mon, race you there!”

“You’re on!” Ethan laughed and sprinted after him, winning easily when Aiden slid to a halt, staring at the ship on the launch pad. “Awesome, huh? Told ya!”

“Yeah, I’m impressed.”

“You should be; Horus-class ships are crazy expensive to rent unless you happen to know a certain influential Archon, hmm?” Ethan grinned as Aiden rolled his eyes. “I saved that cloaking chimera’s ass from those slavers on Separian-13 and he’s been trying to pay me back ever since. This was a favor that was worth it, huh?” He gestured at the aggressive lines of the ship’s arching wings and stealthy prow. The hatch leading inside was already down and tracked drones were loading their cargo from the storage bins sent up from the commercial sectors in the station’s lower levels.

“I guess expecting you to do anything responsible with that kind of influence and power was out of the question.” Aiden laughed quietly to himself as he walked around the mid-sized ship, drinking in the striking white and gold color scheme. He stopped near the rear plasma intake assembly when a loud rumbling came from in front of them. “The blast doors are opening; the shield is still up. I guess that’s our cue to leave.”

“It is super-busy like you said.” Ethan agreed and hurried up the gangway, leaving it down until Aiden darted inside. “Ok, the Thunderbird has fully automated systems, but I’ll still take us out manually. You can sit in the co-pilot’s seat as long as you don’t touch anything!”

“Got it.”

Ethan used his hand to flip the bank of switches from their upright position downwards and nodded as soon as he heard the throaty growl of the pulsar engines behind them. He glanced upwards to make sure that the launch pad was clear and that the loading drones had returned to their charging pods before twisting the automated gravity release handle for the hangar bay. “Retracting the landing gear now.”

“Uh huh.” 

The werewolf pressed the button and placed his hands on the twin joysticks at either side of the control console and tapped the primary ignition switch. The growl of the engines swelled to a fearsome roar before the aural compensators engaged and the ship began to lift from the ground. Ethan glanced to his side and opened a channel to the Spacedock’s control tower. “This is the Thunderbird X-4958 requesting clearance to depart from berth J-4319 towards Archon’s Rest, transmitting flight plan now.”

“Copy that, X-4958, you are cleared for departure.” The flight officer replied smoothly. “Lowering the plasma shield now, you have one minute to exit the berth.”

“Acknowledged.” Ethan responded and closed the channel. He looked at Aiden and grinned, “You ready to go?”

“Punch it.” Aiden nodded and sat back in his seat as the ship darted forwards, leaving the Spacedock behind with an immense surge of speed. “Nice!”

“Haha, told you I’ve flown this model before!” Ethan grinned wider as he pulled the ship into a wide loop that avoided the large commercial cruisers that were gathered around the in-system jump point and instead flew them diagonally across the stern of the Spacedock. Great canopies of plasglass and metal gleamed in the lights of the planet below them and the far off sun at the center of the system. “Plugging in the co-ordinates now…ok, map is updating, yeah, I got it.”

“How long until we get there?” Aiden asked as he looked out the side window at the magnificent emptiness of the void. 

“About twenty minutes once I engage the plasma drive.” Ethan replied distractedly as he finished the computations and pulled on a long red handle next to the digital map of the system. “It’s not that long; we’d get there sooner but the military still have jump-lane priority over citizen traffic, a remnant of the war.”

“Hmm, this was a key staging post, I remember.” Aiden nodded and waited for his brother to give him a warning glance before he gripped the edges of the armrests. “I’m ready.”

“Yeah, here goes.” There was a muffled cough as the dampeners absorbed the explosive ignition of the drive engine and the ship was fired forward into space, a brilliant white shield enveloping them. Ethan monitored the systems until they reached optimum speed and then engaged the autopilot. “You can move around now.”

“It’s a short flight, I don’t mind watching the view.” Aiden replied as he relaxed. “I still don’t like flying as much as you though; I always feel better with solid ground under my feet.”

“I know.” Ethan chuckled suddenly. “Hey, do you remember the time we went to The Calstar to fly those R-18 Dragons for our rebirthday?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Aiden groaned and covered his face. “Throwing up in zero-G is no fun, even less when you have to wear that damn helmet the whole time. And in a fresh new body too.”

“Haha.”

“You know you’re lucky that I even agreed to come this time, you have the worst track record for organizing vacations, bro.” He smirked as Ethan took an affronted look. “Oh, you disagree? Don’t you remember that time you brought us to Guardian Prime for Galactic Victory Day?”

“That was…that’s an exception!” Ethan replied hotly. “How was I meant to know that sixteen moons orbited the planet and no other werewolves would go near it?!”

“Uh huh, I’m not sure which was worse; the three moons telling me to shift or the four moons telling me that everything was totally fine.”

“Like I said, bad example.” Ethan glared at him. “What about when we went to that party in the Archon’s Palace on Brett Major last year? I seem to recall you having a good time there.”

“Every possible pleasure you could think of was catered for, that’s true.” Aiden tapped his chin thoughtfully as he remembered. “But you spent the entire time in the zero-G pool or lost in the Maze of Unending Fornication, I barely saw you at all.” 

“Well, this time will be different.” Ethan replied firmly. “We’ll be all alone in those mountains, except for the ice bears of course, but just us, a cosy cabin, and…”

“And?”

“Hopefully many, _many_ repeats of this morning!” He winked at his brother and dropped a hand into his crotch as the mere thought of being intimate with Aiden made him hard.

“I was hoping we’d do more catching up than just looking at the ceiling.” Aiden kept his expression neutral as the arousal wafted between them. “Plus, I bought all the ingredients for the Mid-Winter Feast tomorrow; real food too, none of that reconstituted nutrient block crap that you seem to be living off of. I don’t know how you eat it.”

“It comes in like fifteen million flavors now, bro.” Ethan looked at him reproachfully. “We literally just signed a deal with the LM Food Group; and I got to meet their boss, Lydia, in person and she gave out free samples of their latest creations. It was so cool and so delicious! Besides, we don’t all live on fresh colonies and their soil grown produce!”

“Point taken.” Aiden shrugged and then gestured into the cargo bay behind them. “I just meant that I ordered everything special for this vacation and I want to share the time with you in…many different ways.”

“No objections here.” He glanced at the map and said, “Oh, we’re nearly there, better buckle up, ugh, the Planetary Administration has issued a snowstorm warning for the southern pole. We’re well out of that, but it’ll cause entry to be a bit turbulent.” 

The pristine polar world of Archon’s Rest came into view moments after they completed their approach, the plasma drive winding down to a low hum as the pulsar engines propelled them across the seal grey sky. Large, unending tracts of evergreen forests spread out below them, snow-covered branches hinting at patches of green and brown, while proud mountains arched high into the sky, their slopes steep and unyielding. Civilisation was restricted to a few outlying towns huddled around the remains of the great terraforming engines and steam-belching thermoplants.

They passed over the planetary capital, a twinkling quilt of diamonds on a bed of silver snow and turned further north, into the wilderness of the upper polar reaches. Ethan tapped their exact co-ordinates into the map and glanced at Aiden. “About a minute or two out. Do you have the landing code so the automated defenses stand down?”

“Yup, Connor gave them to me before I left two days ago, I’ll input them now.”

“I still can’t believe you call him by his name.” Ethan muttered to himself as he took the ship out of autopilot and began the landing sequence. 

“He insists, trust me, I was super-weirded out the first time too.” Aiden finished entering the code as they glided into a valley surrounded on three sides by mountains. A perfect, sapphire blue lake sat at the foot of the rise where he could see the snow-covered roof of the cabin and blinking slights of the landing pad at the rear of the house. “I was all ready to be bowing and scraping and calling him ‘Supreme Archon’ this and ‘Supreme Archon’ that, but-”

“Touchdown.” Ethan interrupted softly as they landed with a gentle thump. He grinned and started flipping switches, cutting the engines and pressurizing the cargo hold. “Sorry, you were saying?”

“It doesn’t matter, we’re here now.” Aiden smiled and hit the release on his seatbelt, eagerly making his way to the door. “Drop the gangway already!”

“Copy that.”

Aiden took a deep breath of the stingingly clear alpine air as he stepped out into the fresh iciness. “Woooh, boy! This is awesome!” He felt his nipples harden under his shirt and his skin chill excitedly as a cold blast of wind rolled over them. Ethan joined him a moment later and shivered. “Cold, huh?”

“I wouldn’t expect it any other way.” He pointed towards the low profile of the cabin. “If you go and wake the house’s systems from sleep mode, I’ll grab what we need for tonight.”

“Deal.” Aiden nodded and hurried down the metal steps into the trench that led to the cabin’s door, the high walls of the ditch providing both shelter from the howling wind and any excess flaming from descending or launching spacecraft. He pulled out his communicator and navigated to the correct password to open the cabin’s door before presenting his face to the black plate at head height. A laser washed over his face and then the keypad slid out, awaiting the code.

The inside of the cabin was rustic and comfortable, reminding Aiden of the stories he had heard about the winter dwellings on the Imperial Capital; real wood supports and lofty ceilings that were clad in light pine. The space was open-plan, a commonality across Imperial space as chimeras and supernaturals shared the desire to be close with each other and free in their own environments. The wall facing the lake was given over to a long, uninterrupted pane of plasglass that turned from tinted to clear as Aiden approached it, affording stunning views over the frozen shores and azure surface.

Behind him was the fireplace, the grate already stocked with tinder ready for the flame, while quaint wicker baskets held chopped firewood on either side of the hearth. The living space contained several comfortable couches and chairs pointed in the general direction of a discreet videoscreen, and a stone coffee table that Aiden thought was Terran marble, worth more than a dozen commercial cruise liners. He carefully ran his hand over the polished surface and down the carved sides before moving into the kitchen area. 

It was functional and well enough equipped for him to prepare the feast he had been looking forward to. Aiden smirked at the ubiquitous food processor module hidden away inside a cupboard next to the cabin’s control system. He pulled out the keyboard and typed in the commands to bring the AI out of hibernation and into Guest Mode. “Ok, heat, light, water, power, defense systems, that’s all we need.”

“You good in here?” Ethan called out and appeared around the corner. “The Thunderbird is locked up and I have our luggage.”

“Yeah, everything is turning on; I’ll let the AI activate the geothermal heating for now and we can light the fire later.” Aiden gestured for him to go through the door into the rear of the cabin. “There’s the master bedroom on the left and Connor said there was another, smaller, guest room on the right, though only one shower and bathroom between them.”

“The master is fine for us, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Aiden agreed quickly as Ethan smirked at him. “I didn’t tell Connor that but, he, uh, he just seemed to know.”

“Figures.” Ethan dropped his brother’s bag on the large four-poster bed, passing his hand over the thick quilt that covered the end of the bed. There was a tall, slot-like window in the wall opposite them, but the bathroom connected to the room was bright and airy from more tinted plasglass that occupied one whole wall. He frowned when he noticed a trapdoor in the tiled floor of the bathroom. “What’s that?”

“Hmm, let’s find out.” Aiden grinned and reached down to grasp the handle that was flush with the door and the floor. He grunted and pulled the panel up on oiled hinges revealing a set of stairs leading down into the ground, a pale silvery light dancing at the foot of the stairs. “Woah.”

“If it turns out that the most powerful chimera in the galaxy has a secret sex dungeon in his winter cabin, well…that just makes him even more awesome than before!” Ethan laughed at Aiden’s abruptly stern expression. “What?”

“And you warned _me_ about heresy?” He folded his arms across his chest. “Maybe you’re forgetting about the Emperor Himself, bro?”

“Nah, nah, of course not, that’s one guy I can’t imagine having a sex dungeon!” Ethan laughed again as Aiden shook his head, fighting a smirk. “Besides, you _know_ Connor, so it’s totally different.”

“Right, c’mon, I feel like I need to prove to you now that he doesn’t have a damn sex dungeon!” Aiden hurried down the stairs and blinked as the room beyond opened up into a tiled cave. The stone walls had been carved smooth and the light came from a series of crystal lamps clustered throughout the space. At the center of the cave was a circular, frothing hot spring, the water as clear and blue as the lake beyond them. Aiden shared an excited glance with his brother as Ethan crouched down to test the water temperature. He looked towards the mouth of the cave where several loungers had been set up and a transparent pane of plasglass looked out onto uninterrupted views of the lake and mountains. A large overhang kept the cave and its occupants sheltered from uninvited eyes. “Wow.”

“Yeah, this is so much better than a sex dungeon!” Ethan laughed and started pulling his clothes off. “Let’s try it out!”

“You bet!” Aiden grinned and kicked his shoes away, his trousers, socks, shirt, and underwear following it a moment later. He saw Ethan had already slipped into the pool and was floating to one side, his own clothes in a pile at the edge of the pool. “Yahhh!” Aiden released a shout of joy and leapt into the pool, plunging deep before his feet touched the smooth bottom and he pushed himself back to the surface, breaking through to find Ethan’s face close to him, his brother’s naked body clear under the water. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“This is going to be an awesome vacation, huh, bro?”

“Oh, you have no idea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be up starting on the 21st and go all the way to Christmas. I wasn’t sure about breaking them up at first, but I think it’s better this way due to the high smut content! Thanks for reading!


	3. Emperor’s Blessings Upon You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter contains explicit sexual content.

After playing and then relaxing in the hot spring for about an hour, Aiden had got up to make something for lunch, leaving Ethan to towel himself dry and stand in front of the living room plasglass window, staring out at the pristine beauty of Archon’s Rest. He could hear Aiden humming happily to himself, the scent of peaceful contentment a welcome change from the stress that had hung heavy around his brother since they had met up the day before.

Ethan gazed up at the grey clouds as they began to part overhead, revealing pools of blue bright enough to rival the azure lake beyond the cabin. He smiled and then looked back into the kitchen. “It’s beginning to clear up out there; how about we take a walk after lunch, go around the lake?”

“Sounds good,” Aiden called out, shutting the oven door with his foot as he used both hands to lift a large ceramic pot off the plasma stove. “Let me just finish searing the fish and adding the spices and we’ll be good.”

“Fish? From where?”

“Anatolian sea bass, caught fresh from the ocean world of Ares Major only three days ago!” Aiden looked around the fridge to grin at his brother’s surprised expression. “I picked up a side of it vacuum-packed from a colleague who owed me a favor; only had to pay for the customs and that’s barely anything.”

“Mmh.” Ethan swallowed thickly as saliva filled his mouth, the delicious aroma of the dish wafting out to him. He abandoned the view and returned to the kitchen, leaning on a cabinet out of Aiden’s way. His brother seemed to dance smoothly around the various surfaces and appliances; stirring this, mixing that, tasting the other, twisting another few handfuls of salt into the main pot, and then turning casually to assemble everything on two obsidian plates from the cabin’s collection. “You know, I think you missed your calling as a chef.”

“Perhaps, but I like cooking as a hobby, and it is a rare skill not in demand as much since-”

“The rise of the ‘damn nutrient block’, I know, I know!” Ethan chuckled when Aiden gave him a dull glare. “But I mean, you could serve on one of the big Imperial flagships, preparing meals for the loftiest dignitaries!” 

“Hey, I once served dinner to the Supreme Archon, ruler of seventy systems, I think that was a pretty big deal!” Aiden countered as he strained the liquid from the pot, storing it for later use as a stock base. 

“Hmm, Connor?”

“He’s the only Supreme Archon, even if there are hundreds of lesser Archons.”

“What did you cook him?” Ethan asked absently; his eyes locked onto the herb-crusted fillets as Aiden rested each on a bed of green beans and what smelled like garlic fondant potatoes. _Oh my god, it smells so good! I’d forgot what real food tastes like!_

“Um, Imperious swordfish, I think…yes, that’s right.” Aiden paused as he thought, and Ethan was forced to wipe his lips as he continued to stare at the food. “It was during the colonisation party for Bryant-4 and he approached me; said his-”

“Can you just serve the food and then talk?!” Ethan cut across him roughly. “I’m starving!”

“Haha, sure, bro. Let’s eat at the window.” Aiden led the way over to the small, two-person table and set the plates down. He went back for the glasses and bottle of wine, rolling his eyes when he saw Ethan had already started when he returned to the table. “That’s super-fucking rude, bro.”

“Mm’ugry!”

Aiden just smirked and sighed, sitting down opposite him. He pulled the cork from the wine bottle with ease and poured them two glasses of a pale white, the aroma perfuming the air long enough for Ethan to look sharply at him. “Yeah, it is what you’re thinking of. So, back to my story: The Supreme Archon approached me after hearing about the bits and pieces of cooking I’d been doing during the colonisation. It was just small things; a few soups, some fresh loaves, a couple of baked fish caught in the ocean next to the settlement, you know, a break from nutrient block based stuff.”

“Uh huh.” Ethan nodded and swallowed, wanting his palette to be clear when he took a drink. He picked up the glass and gently swirled the contents, bringing it to his nose so he could sniff the bouquet. “Mmh, go on.” 

“So anyway, Connor brings me back to his ship that’s in orbit-”

“Wait!” Ethan interrupted him breathlessly and put the glass down again. “You stepped aboard the _Shield of the Empire_ and didn’t tell me?! The most legendary ship in the fleet! The most powerful Leviathan class star cruiser to ever be built! And you’re just dropping it into conversation like an afterthought?!”

“Chill bro.” Aiden smirked as Ethan all but bounced excitedly in his chair, his hands flailing wildly to illustrate his words. “I’ll show you the pictures after lunch.”

“Ahh! You have pictures?!”

“Uh, yeah, hehe. So, anyway, turns out Connor’s chef was terrible; something went wrong in the reprinting of his clone and his skills were lost.” Aiden paused as they both grimaced, imagining the terrible fate. “But I stepped in and served the Supreme Archon with what he said was one of the best meals he’d had in the last three thousand years. Pretty awesome, huh?” 

“Uh, duh!” Ethan shook his head as Aiden casually flexed his biceps and grinned. “So, let me guess, he gave you this bottle of wine to show his appreciation?”

“Four bottles actually.” He flashed another grin as Ethan stared at him. “I know, I know, we could sell it all to a collector and live like princes for the next fifteen hundred years, but I figured cracking open a bottle to remember the taste of the original homeworld was worth it.”

“Yeah…” Ethan breathed in deeply again, smiling despite himself. “No other soil smells the same, no other planet can compare, even the Seat of the Emperor is somehow second class. Ok, to you, bro, and, uh…”

“The Empire?”

“May it endure forever!” Ethan clinked his glass against Aiden’s and drank a small sip, letting the taste sit upon his tongue and ignite the memories of past lifetimes in his heart. 

They wrapped up in thermal layers and dense, waterproof coats, boots, and gloves before venturing outside into the thick snow that blanketed the ground around the cabin. There was a stand of tall white pine trees a short distance away between them and the lake, and Aiden took the lead, crunching his way through the deep snow drifts towards it. Ethan followed in his footsteps, glancing around and then back at the cabin before he caught up with his brother under the foliage where the snow wasn’t as thick.

“Do you think anyone but the Supreme Archon comes here?” Ethan asked as he and Aiden resumed walking, side-by-side this time. “It’s so peaceful.”

“I imagine that’s what he wants.” Aiden replied, watching the ground for treacherous snow drifts. “Every day he’s surrounded by people, attendants, courtiers, generals, Exarchs, lesser Archons, all waiting for his next order, his next speech. I don’t know how he does it, how he deals with all that pressure, with living up to his own impossible legend.”

“You must have really gotten close, huh?”

“I don’t think so.” He kicked the snow in front of them, sending up a powdery spray. “I don’t think anyone can get close to replacing Marric for Connor; not the Emperor, not the First Chimera, not even Exalted Champion Parrish, and especially not me. I just happened to be the one responsible Colonisation Support Officer on that planet and he just happened to want to oversee its settlement personally.”

“Bro, he gave you his personal cabin on Archon’s Rest for the weekend, he must think highly of you!” Ethan cast an unbelieving eye at his brother. “I’ve worked for Lahey Automated Shipping for the past three hundred years and even though I’ve seen and helped the chairwolf on a dozen major projects, he barely knows my name. I even saved that ungrateful supernatural from getting eaten by the Furbling sub-species on the hell world of Gastrom and he still gave me the cold shoulder! And only a half day’s bonus pay!”

“Gee, resentful much?” Aiden smirked at Ethan as his brother glowered. “You can’t blame a corporate werewolf for keeping things professional; they’re not packs, they’re not families, they don’t care about their employees, they’ll work you to the bone and then spit you out the other side. Plus, I’ve been saying for decades that you should come work with me in Imperial Colonisation.”

“Yeah, you have…” Ethan waited until they emerged from the treeline and onto the icy sands of the lake before he spoke again, this time with a grin that sparked into his eyes. “It’s why I handed in my notice last week: I’m a free supernatural again, baby!”

“What? Awesome!” Aiden cried out excitedly and hugged his brother tightly. “Are you gonna…”

“Join you? You bet! If they’ll have me, of course.” Ethan laughed at Aiden’s expression and felt relief and happiness surge through him. “Do you think we’ll be on the same missions?”

“Probably, our taskforce is working for Connor and Exalted Champion Parrish for at least another four centuries, so we’ll need administrators, explorers, and adventurers to tame the wild planets of the outer ring systems.” Aiden nodded. “I’ll talk to the Supreme Archon when we get back; he knows I’m spending this vacation with you. It’s why he gave me access to the cabin, said the Mid-Winter was a time to be with family.”

“I can’t believe he never married or even has anyone.” Ethan murmured as they stood looking out at the calm waters of the lake. “All the other Archons flaunt their partners and orgy groups and pleasure-givers, hell, even the Exarchs have desire-keepers to maintain their holy focus, you never see Connor with any of that.”

“He still mourns Marric’s loss all those millennia ago.” Aiden replied uncomfortably. “But, uh, never mind all that, it’s his business, and we need to focus on celebrating the fact that we’ll be working together again!”

“Mmmh, I can think of a way to celebrate!” Ethan grinned eagerly and made a show of rubbing his crotch even though the thick fabric made it impossible to get a good grip on his hardening cock. “If it wasn’t so damn cold, I’d be doing it right here!”

“Don’t tempt me to push you into the lake.” Aiden rolled his eyes and crept to the water’s edge. Ignoring the biting air for a moment, he pulled off a glove and slipped his fingers into lake before snatching them back quickly. “Yaarrr!”

“I could’ve told you that.”

“So cold!” Aiden pulled his glove back on and straightened up, watching the ripples move across the surface. Ethan joined him and Aiden pointed at the water. “It’s so clear, you can see the bottom easily.”

“It looks like it’s lined with sapphires.” Ethan whispered, rubbing shoulders with his brother as Aiden instinctively wrapped an arm around him, keeping him close. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is.” 

They stayed staring at the lake until the wind picked up and began to swirl a flurry of snow around them, the grey skies returning to their perfect cloud cover as the sun was dimmed to its wintery light. Ethan led the way this time, returning to the cabin along the shoreline so they could see it better. He still wasn’t sure where the cave with the hot springs was located as the foundations of the cabin were hidden in the small rise it was built on and the plasglass covering the cave’s entrance was tinted so they could see out but not in. “Come on, I’ll light the fire when we get back and we can set up the statue for Mid-Winter tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, I’ll put dinner on while you’re doing that.” Aiden replied, following him up the steps towards the covered entrance. “There should be an inventory of the decorations on the system; the statue is probably in storage.”

“Cool, cool.” Ethan entered the keycode and the door opened with a thud of the releasing locks. “You know, I’ve noticed he doesn’t have a lot of Imperial iconography around, I thought he would have, given his importance in the Church of the Emperor in Ascendence.”

“Hmm, maybe it’s all hidden away somewhere like his secret hot springs!” Aiden laughed and shut the door behind them as he and Ethan began pulling off their snow clothes. “Just light the fire, I need to pee.”

“You got it, bro.” Ethan saluted him with a smirk and tossed his pullover on the nearest couch, shaking his arms and hands to get the blood flowing again after the polar chill outside. He crouched in front of the grate and picked up the matches and archaic firelighters from the nearby basket, thrusting them into the middle of the piled kindling. “Um, let me see here…”

It took a few tries for him to light the matches after figuring out how they worked. “What’s wrong with a perfectly good plasma torch?” Ethan mumbled irritably to himself, watching as the firelighters caught and spears of yellow fire shot up through the kindling. The wood was dry and crackling, burning fast enough that he remained crouching, adding larger and thicker pieces of timber until the fire was banked up and tangible warmth could be felt from it. A clatter of pans and dishes from the kitchen made Ethan look over his shoulder as his brother pottered about between the counters and appliances. “I did it!”

“Yeah, I know, I didn’t want to disturb you while you were concentrating.”

“Hey!” Ethan stood up with a scowl. “When was the last time you used matches to light anything?”

“Hmm, probably during that History of the Ancestors course I took, err, a few dozen centuries ago.” Aiden sagged as his brother smirked knowingly. “Yeah, ok, even on the colonies we have plasma torches or one of the fire elemental chimeras can just light something with a snap of their fingers.”

“Exactly.” Ethan put his hands on his hips and allowed himself another smirk of pride. “Well, I did it while you were taking forever in the bathroom.”

“I was finding your Mid-Winter decorations; they’re in the hallway.” Aiden replied mildly as he turned on the plasma oven. “The statue is heavy so be careful.”

“Will do.” Ethan nodded and walked over to the entrance to the bedrooms at the rear of the cabin and gasped. “It’s like seven feet tall! I’ve never seen one that big outside of corporate HQ or on the capital worlds!”

“I think it goes in the corner by the window. Or actually, put it on the other side of the fireplace so He can observe us celebrating tomorrow just like when we were living together during college.”

“Gotcha.” Ethan rolled his shoulders as he prepared to pick up the large tektite statue of the Emperor. “I promise I’m not being irreverent, Your Worship, just have to grab You by the ass to-”

“What are you doing?” Aiden shouted at him from the kitchen as Ethan marched past, the statue held aloft around the waist. “Emperor’s breath…”

“There.” Ethan placed the statue down carefully, avoiding the Emperor’s open arms held aloft and scooted underneath to secure the metal feet against the floor. “I’ll decorate Him, you cook.”

“Bossy, bossy.” Aiden muttered and turned away from him. “What has changed? Nothing!”

Ethan dragged the box of decorations over to the imposing statue, carved from the Emperor’s divine likeness. He picked up the purple cloak first and wrapped it around the shoulders, letting it flow down to just behind the Emperor’s knees. Next, he dressed each of the statue’s fingers in rings of each of the ten rare metals representing the first ten colonised planets outside of the homeworld. Then, Ethan searched the box for the traditional necklace of fine gems, pulling out a breath-taking silver and gold chain that wrapped around a chimera-stone of deepest violet. An almost arcane light spilled over his face as he placed the necklace around the statue’s neck and rested the stone on the stylised clothes that were carved from tektite. 

The werewolf stood back and felt a surge of pride and contentment, even executing a short bow in front of the Emperor’s benevolent gaze. Ethan stepped away and then hopped over the fuel baskets to check on the fire. “I’m done, gonna get the news in a few minutes.”

“Ok, dinner will be in about an hour.”

“Nice, what are we having?” Ethan had collapsed on the couch facing the videoscreen but arched his back to look upside down at Aiden. “Something light after that lunch?”

“I guess so, yeah.” Aiden nodded and gestured at the dishes and pans around him. “I’m going to do a fresh cosmic veggie stir fry with shredded Tiberian pork and new rice from one of the colonies I stopped at on the way to the Archon system. Then we have exploding chocolate pots from the dessert peddlers on Bryant-6.”

“Damn, that’s impressive!” Ethan felt his stomach rumble at the images caused by Aiden’s description. “You know, you better not have got me a Mid-Winter present for tomorrow too, not with all the cooking you’re doing for me.”

“For us.” Aiden corrected as he turned towards the hob. “And of course I got you a present, what sort of brother would I be if I didn’t?”

“Is it edible?”

“Mmh, I suppose so.” Aiden smirked as Ethan shot him a confused look. 

“Is it your dick, cause I would _so_ eat that sausage!”

“Emperor damn it! Don’t you think of anything but sex?”

“Not if it’s involving the hottest brother in the universe!” Ethan laughed impishly and tipped his head forward again, looking up at the videoscreen as he used his communicator to turn it on. “You don’t mind if we watch CNN, do you? It’s got literally one of the cutest news anchors ever, even if it isn’t remotely independent.”

“Sure, whatever, I’ll just tune it out while you turn everything into softcore porn.” Aiden sighed and returned to his cooking.

“Thanks!” Ethan activated the videoscreen and scrolled through the list of the millions of channels until he found what he was looking for. “Ok, got it.”

 _Dun! Dun! Dun! Dun da!_ The theme song played out at a blast until Ethan changed the volume and the slick graphics and intro of a field of stars blazing across the screen resolved into the polished chrome and pressed steel of the newsroom. The fresh-faced anchor smiled and looked up from his large tablet-shaped communicator. “Good evening and welcome to Chimera News Network, I’m Nolan Holloway and it is six o’clock Galactic Standard Time. In tonight’s headlines,” There was a cut as the background showed shifting images corresponding to the stories. “We bring you all the latest on the preparations for the Empire-wide celebrations of the Mid-Winter festival; the arrival of the Emperor, the First Chimera, and the Supreme Archon on the homeworld; and a special report from our intrepid journalist on Imperious Prime. Not to mention all the latest galactic weather that might affect your travel plans!”

“Man, his mouth is just so perfect,” Ethan growled to himself as he kneaded the palm of his hand against the bulge forming in his pants. “I bet it’s super soft too, he probably sucks like a champion.”

“You know I can hear you, right?” Aiden called out behind him, chopping the vegetables in a frenzy.

“Oh, go fry something!” Ethan shouted back, his hand coming off his crotch when the news shifted away from the cheering crowds on the homeworld and to the battle-ravaged wastes of the outer ring colonies. “This is where the Captain was meant to be stationed.”

“Oh?” There was a pause in the chopping and Aiden came over, standing in front of the coffee table, absently wiping his hands on the apron tied around his waist as they watched and listened to the report. “Hmm, nothing we don’t already know. That Confederation of Werewolves Summit is causing all sorts of tension though.”

“Mmh.”

“And now, we’re joined live via Holo-link by Allison Argent reporting from outside the spaceport on Imperious Prime.” Nolan flashed another brilliant smile and turned to a different camera as the journalist’s face appeared on the screen next to him. “Allison, thank you for joining us.”

“Glad to be here, Nolan.” She replied tightly.

“Not many people would say that! Haha!” He gave a too-hearty laugh. “So, what is the latest on these reported heretics who dare oppose the glory of our mighty Empire?!”

“Well, what has been released by Empire sources so far, Nolan, is that a group of miners and craftschimeras are protesting the divinity of our most holy Emperor. The Exarchs are blaming the Confederation of so-called ‘Free’ Werewolves for brainwashing them, while Confederation spokeswolf Liam Dunbar adamantly rejected that characterization when I spoke to him this afternoon.”

As the interview played, Ethan glanced at Aiden, concern etching his features. “Do you think that there’ll be another war?”

“Nah, the Confederation got their asses handed to them last time; seventeen systems were captured in the first week, don’t you remember?” Aiden shook his head. “They’re only trying to stir up trouble on the fringes of our territory because there’s no established colonies there anymore, only the memorial city on Imperious Prime.”

“Haha, true enough.” Ethan returned to his comfortable position as the reporter began to speak again.

“So, as you can see, Nolan, tensions are running high between the Faithful and the heretics, but in the last half hour, a military strike group led by the _Exarch’s Fury_ -”

“That’s his ship!” Ethan cried out excitedly as the camera swung upwards to show the long warship drifting in low orbit over the colony, gun batteries and missile launchers bristling aggressively along its flanks. “At least he got there safely.”

“I thought the only one you had such a hardon for was me.” Aiden replied with a hint of reproachfulness. “How many times have you two hooked up anyway?”

“Err, a couple. The Captain is just very magnetic, and no, that’s not his chimera ability.” Ethan muted the volume as the news anchor and reporter continued to speak. He’s a High Elemental; got the ice, fire, and storm variants, totally awesome! He can even fly, bro.”

“Cool, they’re pretty rare.” Aiden nodded his approval and then gestured at the videoscreen. “Turn it up, you got to hear about your…friend, I want to see if they’re going to show Connor’s arrival.”

“Pfft! Of course they are!” Ethan muttered as he unmuted the volume and Nolan’s introduction cut away to another journalist standing in front of a large, cheering crowd, waving flags and banners as confetti cannons exploded overhead.

“Thank you, Nolan,” The reporter offered viewers another gleaming smile that lit up his glowing red eyes. “Well, as you can see, the atmosphere here at Fort Connor is just incredible! The Imperial Council debarked from their cruiser just minutes ago and we’re expecting the Supreme Archon and his retinue to arrive at any moment.”

“It sure looks packed down there, Scott.” Nolan replied as Scott nodded excitedly. “We did miss the live arrival of the Emperor, but that will be looped on our affiliate stations during the night.”

“That’s right and…” The werewolf paused as the cheering reached a new intensity and he directed the camera over to the reinforced doors that slowly ground open. A figure clad in gleaming purple and gold armor walked out, the camera zooming in on his handsome face and noble features. “And now we can see that the Supreme Archon has arrived, with a party of Exalted Champions and High Exarchs accompanying him in his capacity as the Prophet of the Emperor. They’ll be holding services in the Cathedral of the Emperor in Ascendance from eight-thirty GST tonight.”

“I bet he’s more handsome up close, huh?” Ethan grinned at his brother as Aiden inched closer to the videoscreen. He could hear the rapid increase in Aiden’s pulse and the undercurrent of mingled awe and respect that filled the air. “I know you’re not, like, as into guys as much as I am, and I’m pretty sure that last night was your first real experience, uh.”

“But?” Aiden prompted, only diverting his eyes away when the camera shot returned to the studio.

“But maybe you should try it more often, especially since you and-”

“Don’t even go there.” Aiden shook his head and walked back to the kitchen. “He could have anyone he wants and besides, I already have you.”

“Hmm, those are both very good points.” Ethan smirked to himself as Nolan continued to talk on the videoscreen. “Especially that last one!”

“And now, over to the weather with Malia!” Nolan grinned and turned to look at his colleague standing nearby. “Any solar flares we should look out for, eh?!”

“No, Nolan, nothing so…thrilling.” The cosmic meteorologist grunted, her sour expression contrasting jarringly with his overeager one. “There are no dust clouds, no dark matter storms, no gravity distortions, not even a surprising black hole appearance that might upset tomorrow’s celebrations.”

“Err, great…”

“You know,” Ethan said conversationally as the camera panned back to Nolan, his grin becoming glassy. “I really don’t think that werecoyote is a good fit for the studio.”

“Oh, yeah, she was pretty great doing that live weather reporting on the rival channel, Werefox News.” Aiden nodded knowledgeably. “I loved watching her swing through the flesh-eating fog on Argus-4, or when she did that segment riding a giant space whale to show us the inside of the tsunami on Seti Prime, or, ooh, ooh, ooh! Or the totally badass one where she had to wade through a storm full of iron claws after that that terraforming accident on Beacon Minor!”

“Well, someone is a fan!” Ethan smirked and then sighed as Nolan closed out the news report and the channel played the preview of the next show. He turned the videoscreen off and rolled onto his stomach, sniffing the air as he gave his attention back to what Aiden was doing. “Hey, are those cookies I smell?”

“Yeah, I had some extra ingredients left over so I figured I’d throw on a batch of all butter shortbread cookies.” Aiden shrugged like it was nothing as Ethan stared at him. “I also found these super-cute festive cutters in the drawer, see?”

Ethan hopped up and walked over to him after banking the fire with fresh wood. “Hmm, pretty cool.” He nodded and examined the three as Aiden finished rolling out the dough for the second tray. There was the traditional Imperial symbol of a circle and three lines under it, the Unity symbol of the clawed hand, and the Mid-Winter symbol of the Emperor handing out presents. “You need a hand?”

“Of course, even you can’t screw up cutting out cookie shapes!”

“Hey!” 

“You somehow burned a no-cooking-required nutrient block!”

“That was one time!” Ethan banged his shoulders against his brother’s arm playfully. “Give me the Mid-Winter one!”

Later, as darkness closed around the cabin and freezing fog rolled down from the mountains, the living room became a cave of warmth and security. The richness of the pine walls and ceiling gave everything a natural sensation and the reassuring crackle of the red-hot wood in the fireplace was pleasant after Aiden’s excellent dinner and tasty shortbread cookies. Ethan rested beside him on the couch, staring into the fire as Aiden looked contentedly at the decorated statue opposite them. 

“It’s hot, isn’t it?” Ethan murmured, glancing at his brother, the scent of his sweat titillating. He pressed his lips together and then pulled his t-shirt off in one fluid motion, leaving him shirtless, his nipples hardened into nubs from the nervous energy that ran over his body.

“I could just get the AI to modulate the cabin’s basic heating.” Aiden replied, glancing at Ethan, his gaze lingering on his brother’s ridged abs and broad pecs. “Or you may be right, it is hot.” He copied Ethan and was shirtless a moment later.

“Mmh, so hot!” Ethan agreed with a smirk and dropped his right hand into his lap. He started rubbing the heel of his hand against the sizeable bulge that had formed in his crotch while staring shamelessly at Aiden’s tanned skin and the dusting of dark hair that led down towards his naval and disappeared under his waistband. “It’s almost too hot for pants!”

“Uh, sure.” Aiden smirked when Ethan arched his ass off the cushion and tugged his pants down, kicking them off along with his socks, leaving him in just the straining cotton of his trunks. The thick outline of his shaft was visible through the light grey fabric and the head was already causing a wet blotch towards his thigh. Aiden pressed his lips together and dragged his eyes away from Ethan’s hardon and up his chiselled torso towards his face, drinking in his aroused scent as it flared wildly so close to him. “You have a point there, I guess.”

“Yeah, I do.” Ethan took a breath, savoring his brother’s desire and mingled precum when Aiden pulled down the front of his trousers and exposed his equally large bulge. The blue fabric of his trunks better obscured the heft of his cock, but Ethan already knew what it looked like. There wasn’t as much precum staining Aiden’s trunks as there was for his own, but the underwear sagged low on Aiden’s waist, allowing him to see the stubble of his shaved pubes and the root of his thick shaft. 

As Aiden finished stripping off his socks and dumping his pants next to Ethan’s, he noticed his brother was already massaging his cock, one hand thrust under and making motions inside his trunks. “Like you said, it’s hot.”

“Mmh, it’s about to get hotter!” Ethan flashed him a grin, casting aside all pretence and pulled his underwear down, freeing his thick cock to slap wetly against his stomach, a pattern of precum decorating his abs. He immediately resumed jerking off, his hand wrapped around the shaft and moving up and down slowly and languidly, never quite reaching his glans. Precum dribbled out of the slit and cascaded down his cock only to be gathered up by Ethan’s hand and used to bring further pleasure as he stared hungrily at Aiden.

“Well, I can see where this is going.” Aiden whispered, the lower tone somehow hotter than his actual voice. He rolled onto his side, away from Ethan and pushed down his trunks, grinning at the strangled moaning coming from his brother when his bare ass cheeks were revealed. Aiden finished by kicking his underwear off, leaving them both naked on the couch. He wrapped a hand around his dick and gave it a few quick strokes, pulling it from half-hardness and into a mirror of his brother’s precum-slick erection. 

“Oh man!” Ethan muttered when Aiden flexed his free arm backwards, grasping his shoulder to pull his pec upwards and make the erect nipple more prominent. Just as he was about to close the gap between them and continue increasing the heat, Aiden launched himself across the couch and dived on top of Ethan. “Ah! Hey!”

“Hahaha! You thought it would be that easy?!” Aiden grinned and wrestled with his brother, his hands pushing around flailing arms so his fingers could start stroking against Ethan’s chest and stomach, rubbing and flicking against his hard nipples and then diving into the sensitive areas under Ethan’s armpits. It didn’t go all his way as Ethan fought back and ground his hands across Aiden’s strong biceps and triceps, his legs kicking out so he could keep his feet on the floor and not be overpowered by the relentless tickle assault. 

“Hahahaha! No! Stop! Please! Hahahaha!” Ethan laughed until he felt tears coming from his eyes and his chest hurt. He pushed Aiden suddenly when his brother paused and the two of them tumbled onto the floor in front of the fireplace, Aiden pinned down as Ethan got into position on top of him. Aiden’s hands were on his arms and shoulder, trying half-heartedly to push him off, succeeding only in rubbing their hard cocks together, lubed by the copious precum each were dripping on each other’s bodies. “Ah, haha, ah, not so strong now, eh?!”

“You can see how strong I am!” Aiden pulled his hands away and flexed his arms behind his head, exposing his smooth pits and making the muscles appear bigger. Sweat glistened on his naked skin and Ethan frotted harder against him, getting one leg next to Aiden’s thigh as the other was wrapped up in the tangle of limbs. “Mmmh! Oh, that’s it, bro!” He groaned as Ethan’s cock slipped into a rapid movement and Aiden reached down to grab his twin’s ass and urge him to go faster.

“Ah!” Ethan grunted in surprise when Aiden abruptly flipped them over, so he was on top, his hands exploring Ethan’s chest and muscles, his cock slipping and sliding up and over Ethan’s own shaft and down against his balls with a few detours to glaze his taint in precum. “I like where this is going!”

“Yeah?” Aiden pinned Ethan’s arms over his head as they both breathed heavily and he gazed down at his brother, licking the corner of his lips. The pause in the action caused Ethan to frown in confusion at him even as they both continued to rub their cocks against each other. “Um…”

“It’s ok, bro.” Ethan arched himself slightly as Aiden lowered his face, eyes closed. Ethan followed suit and let the momentum guide their lips towards each other. Blooms of fire ignited behind his eyes like the plasma drives of a star cruiser and Ethan pulled one hand free from his brother’s grip to cradle the back of Aiden’s head and keep them together. Their tongues collided in a shower of sparks and each felt a flood of fresh, pungent precum slip between them that caused the twins to writhe against each other uncontrollably.

“I have an idea.” Aiden breathed once they broke away from the other and he sat up, his cock resting next to Ethan’s. “Why don’t we take this down to the hot springs? Stretch things out a little?”

“That’s a better idea than I had.” Ethan agreed and stood up once Aiden got to his feet. He put the flame guard in front of the fire and led the way towards the underground cave, using his hands to smear the wet precum that coated his crotch upwards across his abs before anointing his nipples. Aiden gave him a look and Ethan shrugged. “We’re about to wash anyway!”

“Hmm, good point.” 

The hot spring was just as they remembered it from earlier that day; frothing and bubbling as steam rose off the surface and water danced invitingly along the smooth sides of the pool. Ethan jumped in first as before, Aiden following him a moment later with a splash. The two brothers stayed next to each other as Ethan guided Aiden over to the small, curved ledge that had been built into the side. His hands lingered on Aiden’s muscular chest and splayed across his clenching abs as his brother looked expectantly at him. 

Their cocks were still as hard as they had been in front of the fire, although the water provided better opportunities to grind against each other while bending their legs and floating comfortably. Ethan moaned when Aiden’s hands gripped his firm, smooth ass cheeks and spread them out enough that he could get his eager fingers into the crevice and tease Ethan’s hole. “Do it! Do it!” Ethan urged, bouncing on Aiden’s fingertip and rubbing his cock against his brother’s abs. “Fucking do it already!”

“I love your needy voice.” Aiden growled into Ethan’s ear and used the water to help his finger breach the tight confines of his brother’s ass. There was a satisfied moan from Ethan and Aiden flexed his fingers, adding another one right away, repeating what he had done the night before, although Ethan was much tighter now that his ass hadn’t been ploughed with a thick cock. He used his free hand to grasp Ethan’s waist and aid his brother in riding his fingers and grinding against his body. “That’s it, bro, I can feel your heat, feel how close you are, c’mon, spray that rich, thick cum on my chest!”

“Ugh, Aiden!” Ethan cried out, jerking his cock relentlessly and awkwardly as soon as he felt Aiden begin to add a third finger to his ass. His eyes flickered open and he gazed into the hungry echoes of his own, before glancing down along their wet, smooth torsos and flushed skin to where the tips of their cocks were battling against each other. “Oh! Oh! Oh yeah!” Ethan moaned, still watching as he came hard, the cum spewing upwards and hitting his face. He rammed his ass down on Aiden’s fingers as roughly as he could, wishing it was his brother’s dick, but then, that wouldn’t be pressing against his own, and Ethan enjoyed both sensations too much for them to change right now. “Ahhh!”

He continued to cum, the thick, white cream spurting up and falling down on Aiden’s body clutched against him. Ethan groaned happily even as Aiden withdrew his fingers and he was able to wrap his legs around Aiden’s thighs, bringing his cock a little lower. He smirked at Aiden’s rapid heartbeat and flushed skin, quickly reaching down to palm his brother’s cock with one hand while the other went below Aiden’s heavy balls and ran teasingly along his taint, eager to return the favor. Ethan paused and glanced at him when Aiden mumbled a soft moan. “Do you want me to?”

“Don’t stop.” Aiden nodded and urged Ethan on with a thrust of his hips, forcing his cock to jump in his brother’s grip. He extended a hand and rubbed it possessively over Ethan’s abs, his jaw slackening and lips parting when Ethan’s index finger found his hole, the tip pushing inside slowly but steadily. “Ugh, yeah, that’s good. So good!”

“Yeah?” Ethan grinned and floated further from him, waiting for Aiden to spread his thighs and give him greater access to his treasure. The werewolf pushed another finger inside quickly before Aiden could adjust, bringing him back from the edge of orgasm. “I want you to cum on my abs!” He whispered, jerking Aiden’s cock against the scrunching ridges of muscle with an open grip, his thumb passing over the glans on each motion with just enough roughness to remain pleasurable.

Aiden’s ass was as hot and tight as it had been that morning and Ethan only wished that it was his tongue or his cock that was pressing into the clenching ring of muscle. But it was almost enough to hear his brother’s moans and pants and know that _he_ was doing it to Aiden. Ethan pushed himself back against Aiden and crushed their lips together, their tongues colliding in that same shower of sparks. Aiden was thrusting against him now, just as Ethan had been doing, riding up and down on his fingers, his ass relaxing and then tightening again as precum slicked along Ethan’s abs from his own resurgent hardness before the bubbling water stole it away. 

They broke the kiss when Aiden arched his back and rolled his face towards the ceiling, cumming hard alongside broken moans. Ethan released his cock and instead hugged his brother tight, sucking at the flesh along his Adam’s Apple, riding the wave of pleasure with him.


	4. The Gift of Giving…and Taking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content and the use of precum as edible lube…please do practice safe sex in the real world! Thanks for reading.

Ethan woke up slowly, the heavy drapes of a half-remembered dream falling from his eyes as he relished the warm comfort of the thick duvet and Aiden’s body next to him. Thin light was seeping in through the high window to his left, speckling across the foot of the fourposter bed where the fluffy extra blanket had been kicked off during the night. Aiden was sleeping on his stomach, one arm stretched above his head onto the pillow, while the other was curled under him. Ethan rolled onto his side, his eyes igniting in electric blue as he banished the dim light and was able to see his brother better. 

Aiden’s face was relaxed, still deeply asleep, the duvet riding along his shoulders, but their proximity allowed Ethan to see beneath, down his naked torso towards his plump ass and bare cheeks. Ethan could feel his morning hardness twitch eagerly as he remembered what had happened both two nights ago and last night. They hadn’t just had some fun, but they were closer as brothers than they had been in a long time.

The tendrils of excitement rose in his stomach and lanced outwards, tingling his balls and causing his hole to clench and relax in rapid succession. Ethan moved closer to Aiden and kissed his temple, smiling against his skin when he heard his twin groan and mumble, coming back to consciousness. “Good morning.” He whispered, resting his head on Aiden’s pillow, staying close to him as Aiden blinked his eyes and rolled sleepily onto his back. “It’s Mid-Winters’ Day!”

“Mmh, what time?” Aiden asked, wetting his lips as he tensed his muscles, stretching beneath the duvet. 

“Not sure; it’s not so late anyway; I set the alarm for ten. I know you want to get a good start on the feast, and I want to watch the ceremony before we…exchange gifts.” Ethan paused deliberately to look at the tent in the duvet caused by Aiden’s hardon. “Or we could get started on the giving and taking now?”

“Hmm, tempting.” Aiden smirked and leaned over to kiss Ethan, their lips pressing softly together before Ethan opened his mouth and accepted the flick of Aiden’s tongue. He kept them together for a moment longer before pulling away, prompting a disappointed complaint from his brother. “I have to pee.”

“Oh, yeah, fine, just get back here soon.” Ethan grunted and watched as Aiden threw off the covers, unveiling his nakedness. His eyes lingered on his brother’s muscular back and firm ass as Aiden walked towards the door, smirking slightly when he didn’t close the bathroom door, giving Ethan a perfect view of his rear as he relieved himself. _That is such a great ass! I can’t wait to get back inside him; fingers, tongue, maybe even my cock this time!_

Aiden finished shaking off and washed his hands, before returning to the bedroom, his cock half-hard and thickening with every step back to his brother. Ethan had thrown the duvet back completely, revealing his own naked body, his own cock hard and already leaking perfuming the air with his heavy, rich scent. Aiden took a deep breath and savoured the arousal as it lit a path from his chest to his crotch, ensuring he was once again fully erect by the time he climbed up on the bed and knelt in front of his brother. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Ethan smirked and continued to play with himself slowly. “All woken up now?”

“Yeah, all of me is awake!” Aiden made a show of licking his lips and fisted his cock a few times as he heard Ethan’s pulse speed up. “I was wondering…”

“Yeah?”

“It’s…”

“You can ask me whatever you want, bro.” Ethan replied openly, nodding at him. “We can do what we did in the hot springs last night or-”

“What about yesterday morning?”

“You want me to play with your tasty ass again?” Ethan grinned eagerly.

“Actually,” Aiden paused and then plunged on, his eyes looking at Ethan’s chest instead of his face. “I was wondering if I could play with yours the same way?”

“Uh, yeah!” The werewolf grinned wider and nodded enthusiastically. “It’s literally my favorite thing to do in bed, way better than a blow job! Hell, sometimes it’s better than getting fucked! You can finger me for sure-”

“Can I rim you?”

“Oh yeah!” Ethan shouted excitedly and got up on his hands and knees as Aiden glanced at him bashfully. “That’s like a dream come true!”

“I’ve been curious about it since the threesome, and last night your ass felt and looked so good.” He said as Ethan grabbed a pillow and got into a more comfortable position, arching his back so his ass was elevated towards Aiden. “And you really did seem to enjoy it.”

“All yours, bro.” Ethan grunted happily, reaching back to spread his meaty butt cheeks and reveal his smooth, puckering hole. He heard Aiden gasp and a fresh wave of arousal flooded the room. “Feel free to really get it wet and messy, go completely wild!”

“Mmh hmm.” Aiden swallowed thickly and got on his hands and knees behind his brother, taking over for him in holding the cheeks apart so Ethan could better balance himself. He started slow; caressing the muscular ass and stretching the cheeks wider and wider so the smooth crevice was better exposed, Ethan’s delicate hole fluttering and clenching each time one of Aiden’s fingers grazed over his opening. Aiden could feel precum slicking down his cock as he stared at Ethan’s ass and massaged his butt cheeks, prolonging the moment before he had his first taste. Unlike in the threesome when his crack was already wet with the Captain’s cum and his hole had a red, fucked-out appearance, Ethan’s ass was much more pristine now. Somehow that made Aiden hornier and more eager to return his brother to that just-used state.

He angled his face lower, his breath hot and quick causing Ethan to mumble something and press his ass back towards his brother. Aiden closed his eyes and led with his tongue, plunging forwards into Ethan’s ass, feeling electric fire race down his throat and into his stomach, flaring out in a searing halo of pleasure into his own ass and cock. He held his twin’s hips for leverage and bobbed his head back and forth a few times, flicking his tongue up and down against Ethan’s hole. The cries of pleasure and delight coming from in front of him only encouraged Aiden to keep going. “Mmph!”

“Ah, Aiden! Oh, that’s so good!” Ethan panted hard, one hand going down to wrap around his cock, slowly jerking as he sought to extend the pleasure as long as he could. “Oh, yeah, kiss my ass! Lick my hole! Give it to me!”

“Mmh!” Aiden moaned into his crack, spit dribbling down his chin and slobbering from his open lips and mouth as his fingers dug into Ethan’s firm, contracting ass cheeks for purchase, driving his tongue ever deeper, finally pushing inside his brother’s clenching ring of muscle. He licked up and down a few times in rapid succession, pulling away only to see Ethan’s hole glisten in the light overhead. His skin was flushed pink and his asshole looked slightly wider than before. But it wasn’t near enough, and Aiden dived back in with increased desire.

He continued to lightly jerk his cock with the hand that wasn’t being used to keep Ethan’s ass pressed against his face, his fingers slippery with precum. An idea occurred to Aiden and he pulled back once more to survey his handiwork, thoughts exploding with aroused combustion in his mind. “Hey bro?”

“Uh, yeah?” Ethan managed, his heart beating almost too loudly over his words. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Nah, not yet, leave that for later!” Aiden grinned when Ethan glanced over his shoulder in surprise. “I have a different idea, just want to make sure you’re interested first.”

“Anything involving my ass and you is something I’m interested it!”

“Ok, I was thinking you might enjoy some extra lube from my cock as I’m playing with you?” Aiden asked, gripping his dick and milking out more of his copious precum. “I already know how good you and it taste alone, I bet it’ll be heavenly together!”

“Emperor’s breath! Do it! Do it!” Ethan groaned with unrestrained horniness and lowered his head, pushing his ass back towards Aiden. “Make my hole slick with your precum, bro!”

“So hot!” Aiden grinned and held his cock by the base of the shaft, swiping the glans up and down Ethan’s smooth, spit-soaked crack. He jerked it a few times against his hole before getting back in position and pressing his face into Ethan’s butt once more. Aiden moaned loudly as his nostrils were bombarded with the mingled scents of their arousal and his own rich precum as an erotic layer on top. He licked a long strip from below Ethan's ass, up the clenching pucker to just beyond it, before swiping the tip of his tongue back down the crack and plunging it into his brother's hole, carrying his precum deep inside. 

"Ahhhh!" Ethan cried out, pounding his cock furiously now as he felt the juices slide down his ass and onto his balls. "Oh, Aiden! Keep going!"

Over the moans that ripped from his brother's throat was the arousing sound of wet slurps and eager grunts as Aiden stopped holding back and buried his tongue in Ethan's ass, wiggling it against his sensitive rim, plunging in and out of the puckering ring as Ethan gave up trying to keep it tight, lost in the sensations and boiling pleasure that came between them.

"Ah, fuck, bro! Ah, fuck, bro! Ah, fuck, bro!" Ethan repeated over and over in broken moans as his hand fisted his cock rapidly, his dick slick with his own precum and that of Aiden's efforts dribbling down onto his balls and lower shaft. "I can't hold on much longer!"

"Then don't!" Aiden grunted, taking his face away for a moment to speak. "Cum for me, bro!"

"Ughhh!" Ethan cried out and shot his load over the duvet in front up him when Aiden went back to rimming him. "Ahhh! Yeah! Oh, Emperor's holy claws!" The orgasm seemed to go on forever as Aiden continued to plunge his tongue through Ethan’s suddenly clenching asshole. He finally gave a satisfied grunt and collapsed onto his stomach, pulling away from his brother. Ethan rolled partially over to see Aiden kneeling behind him, his face flushed, and his hands wrapped around his cock, jerking off furiously. "That was epic!"

"Hell yeah!" Aiden groaned and came suddenly, his cum arcing out and splashing down on Ethan's face and chest. "Oh fuck, bro!"

"Haha, awesome!" 

"Oh, oh, ah, that was incredible, I never knew how much of a turn-on it was to rim; maybe even better than getting one!" Aiden sighed happily and rested on his haunches as he watched his cum dribbling down Ethan's face and torso, his brother making no effort to wipe it off. "You look so fucking hot like this."

"Hah, and I was going to blow you off after I had cum." Ethan shrugged as Aiden just grinned. "I suppose I can save that for later, huh?"

"Yeah, let's go have a shower." Aiden said just as the alarm next to them started to go off. "Hah, perfect timing."

"Yep, perfect." Ethan smiled and reached over to the display, muting the alarm.

After their shower, the twins went to the cabin’s main room, falling easily into the same pattern as the day before; Ethan lighting the fire and cleaning the old ashes into the bucket he found next to the wicker baskets, while Aiden went and prepared breakfast for them. Quiet banter and comfortable silence passed between them until the muffins were ready and the fire was blazing merrily in the grate. Ethan grinned at his brother when Aiden broke apart the first muffin, letting the steam escape and revealing the melting space chocolate. “Mmh, looks really good!”

“Yup, here you take this half and here’s your daily fiber tablet.” Aiden passed them across the table before pushing down on the top of the coffee press, arranging the two cups side-by-side. Ethan was looking out the window at the lake, the morning’s frozen mist blown off by a stiff wind that ruffled the tops of the conifers. “Stunning, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, not something I’m used to seeing every day.”

“That’s gonna change now that you’ll be working with me,” Aiden grinned confidently and poured out the coffee. “Each day brings something new and unexplored, the air is fresh and clean-most of the time-and what we do has meaning!”

“You already sold me on it last Theomas.” Ethan shook his head and gestured over his shoulder. “Speaking of the First Chimera, do you mind if I put the videoscreen on? The ceremony hasn’t started yet, but there’ll still the preshow.”

“CNN as usual?” Aiden asked with a smirk as Ethan shrugged. “Hey, I’ll admit, the news chimera is hot!”

“How do you know he’s a chimera?”

“Oh, Connor mentioned it one time he was doing an interview on-”

“The one on Abyssal-8? The dark water world?” Ethan nodded. “I saw that; good interview and it had my super-hot brother in the background!”

“Mmh, thanks, I guess. Anyway, he mentioned that Nolan Holloway wasn’t always a news anchor; apparently he had a pretty impressive career in Chimera Intelligence back at the founding of the Empire.” Aiden explained as Ethan got up to turn the videoscreen on. “Assassin class chimera is what Connor hinted at; he never said it, but that’s what I got from reading between the lines.”

“Honestly, that kinda makes him even hotter! Those assassin chimeras can disappear at will; super kinky! You could have sex in public! Or walk around naked all the time!” Ethan flashed a grin at his brother and kept the volume low once the picture resolved into a wide shot of the tens of thousands of citizens lining the streets and massive square in front of the Imperial Palace. “CNN is full of adventurers!”

“Eh, Werefox News is pretty good too, although they’ve gone a bit sensationalist ever since Hewitt Unlimited Knowledge Systems bought it out.” Aiden shook his head and finished the rest of his muffin. “What time is it?”

“Hmm, twenty minutes to noon, Galactic Standard Time.” Ethan replied as he looked at his communicator. “Do you want your gift now?”

“Err, sure, better pay our respects to the Emperor first.” Aiden dusted his hands off and stood up, followed swiftly by Ethan. Together, they walked across the room to where the decorated statue of the Emperor stood imposingly, His arms outstretched above them. The twins knelt down, heads bowed as Ethan placed his communicator on the floor, the words of the ancient prayer of thanks lighting up. 

“You can say it.” 

“If you’re sure.” Aiden cleared his throat and took a breath, a sensation of peace coming over him like a warm blanket. “Glorious Emperor, look out across the field of stars to Your loyal and devoted servants. Give us Your blessing so that we may continue to spread the glory and magnificence of the mighty Unified Empire of Chimeras and Supernaturals! In accordance with Your divine example, we now exchange gifts of value, knowledge, and power to echo Your blessings. May the Empire endure until the stars themselves burn out!”

“You always say it best.” Ethan whispered at him with a grin as they got back onto their feet. “I’m beginning to think that all that time spent around the Supreme Archon is rubbing off on you!”

“No one gives speeches like Connor, that’s true.” Aiden replied, taking two steps backwards before fully turning away from the statue. “I’ve my present for you in my bag, let me get it.”

“Cool, I have to dash out to the Thunderbird,” Ethan explained as he slipped on his boots that were left at the door. “See you in a minute!”

When Ethan returned with the long package under his arm, Aiden had already set his gift down on the coffee table in the middle of the room. It was a large box wrapped in multi-coloured foil with a bow tied around the top. He placed his own gift next to the box and smiled at his brother. They embraced wordlessly and then pulled half back, Ethan tonguing the edge of his lip as Aiden smiled. He could feel a sudden stirring in his crotch from just being close to his brother and Ethan leaned in again, this time kissing Aiden. “Mmh!” A moan escaped his throat and was swallowed by Aiden as he ran a hand roughly across Ethan’s neck and up to cradle his jaw.

After a moment of passionate connection, Aiden broke off with a breathy groan and smirked. “Well, now I’m all hot and excited again!”

“I’d love to take care of that for you!” Ethan replied quickly, pressing his own erection through the fabric of his trousers as he eyed Aiden’s obscene bulge. 

“Not yet, delaying will make it all the sweeter!” Aiden pushed him back gently and then sat down on the couch. “Go ahead and open your present!” 

“Ok,” Ethan frowned and sat opposite his twin. He reached out for the box and pulled it towards him. “Hmm, it feels heavy.”

“Don’t rattle it, just open it!”

“Alright, alright.” He smirked at Aiden’s excited tone and tore the wrapper off, revealing the plassteel material underneath. As more of the foil was peeled back, the shape of the box became clearer; almost perfectly square with accented sides and at the top, a handle for easy carrying. Ethan noticed the faint seam around the middle of the box and then the latch which had been obscured by the bow. “Hmm, interesting.”

He flipped up the latch and opened the box, blinking in surprise when he saw three rows of small packages in different colors and with writing neatly stamped across them. Ethan took a curious sniff and shook his head when his senses were bombarded with a dozen different scents and flavors. “What is it?”

“I got this on the Spacedock,” Aiden explained, gesturing for him to take out the top layer. “They’re gourmet long endurance space rations; nutrient block free!”

“Woah! Awesome!” Ethan looked up and grinned at him. “I just heat them up and they expand, right?”

“Yeah, there’s instructions on each one; but it’s basically that you can use a plasma stove, stick, or nearest willing fire chimera!”

“This is so cool, thanks, bro!” Ethan stood up and hugged Aiden again, excitement flooding the air between them. “Oooh, open yours now!” He sat back down and slid the long, thick package across the table to Aiden.

“Thanks.” The werewolf nodded and shredded the wrapping quickly, revealing the smooth, metallic case underneath. He studied it for a moment and then opened it, glancing up at Ethan. “For a moment, I was sure this was going to be giant dildo.”

“Hey, if I had known you’d be into assplay as much as I am, I would’ve have gotten one of those huge double-headed dildos and we both could have fun!” Ethan smirked as Aiden rolled his eyes. “But I figured this had practical value when you’re out there colonising worlds and having to fend off dangerous wildlife. I got it on the station that overlooks Battle-World: Ancestors, the one with the Hostile Fauna DLC.” 

“Hmm, I like it.” Aiden looked along the barrel of the weapon, taking in the supercharging plasma coils and banks of high ionising iridium. “‘Crossbow Gabe’s Infinite Starcannon’, I really like it! I’ve seen him on the exo-net, doing the promos for the Battle-Worlds; shirtless and covered in mud and blood and sometimes oil, fighting in trenches or on the capital cruisers.”

“Oh, yeah, I loved that one of him-” Ethan started before breaking off when he saw that the ceremony had started. “You can play with it later, look!”

“Cool, turn up the volume.” Aiden sat back, nodding as his brother made to sit beside him. He placed one arm around Ethan’s shoulder and leaned into him as the pageantry began to play out on the videoscreen. 

A long parade of color and vibrancy wound its way through the ancient streets of the original homeworld's capital, Victory City. Blaring horns and pounding drums filled the air around them, ten thousand voices of the Faithful raised up as they chanted prayers and sang songs of the Empire’s glory. Banners from every world and system were carried aloft by proud representatives, a spectacle of lavish devotion as they marched in unison down the Path of Legends. Sculptures of Imperial heroes and champions stood imposing from their plinths every few feet, growing ever taller as the procession reached the Church of the Emperor in Ascendence until finally they were dwarfed by the duo of marble and gold-clad statues that rose hundreds of feet into the air on either side of the steps up to the Palace. The noble features of the Emperor Himself and the Supreme Archon, carved in silver and diamond, looked out across the city, ever-watchful.

Streamers and confetti floated down in thick blooms from overhead flying chimeras, the dazzling purples and greens and reds dancing in the homeworld’s bright afternoon sun. There were hundreds of thousands more citizens outside the main plaza and streets, cheering loudly as the audio compensators kicked in, muting some of them so Nolan and Scott’s commentary could continue uninterrupted. The procession marched ever onwards until it reached the steps of the Imperial Palace where the First Chimera, Theo Raeken, the Grand High Exarch, Jackson Whittemore, and the Supreme Archon, Connor Imperious, stood waiting for the Emperor to descend from the towering ziggurat above them. Phalanxes of Exalted Champions in shimmering gold armor and rich purple cloaks surrounded the square and held back the overzealous citizens as camera drones flitted overhead.

Ethan glanced at Aiden when he heard his brother's heart beat a little faster and smirked, noticing that Aiden's attention was fixed unwaveringly on the videoscreen. He looked back at it himself when Nolan announced that the Emperor had emerged from the Imperial Palace. The chimera was a regal as He was graceful, as imposing as the tektite statue in the corner of the cabin, as divine to look upon as any of His subjects! The Emperor took the stairs with elegant strides, arms raised up so He could wave at the people, a score of grim-faced bodyguards surrounding Him in a display of bare muscle and watchful eyes. 

The Emperor stopped at the bottom of the stairs and nodded at the First Chimera and Supreme Archon in turn before climbing onto the lectern that had been set up for the traditional Mid-Winters’ Day speech. Ethan settled back into Aiden’s embrace comfortably as he let their ruler’s words wash over him. It was almost always the same; the glory of the union of chimeras and supernaturals, the expansion of the unending Empire, the new heights of power and wealth, each citizen's devotion to the Emperor. The content wasn't really important, just the calm, confident voice of the Emperor that reminded him of who they were and the glory of their mighty civilisation.

The spectacle finished a few minutes after the conclusion of the Emperor’s speech as the ritual exchange of gifts occurred between the Emperor, First Chimera, Supreme Archon, and the Grand High Exarch. Ethan grinned back at Aiden as the feed changed to the studio where Nolan and Scott began to discuss and analyse the Emperor’s speech. “Thanks for watching that with me, I know it must feel pretty surreal to be able to say you know one of the Quadrumvirate personally.”

“Sometimes, like today.” Aiden shrugged and untangled himself from Ethan. “Why don’t we go for a quick walk and then we can get started on dinner?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ethan nodded and jumped up. “I’ll bank the fire and the cabin will be toasty when we get back.”

Aiden shook the snow from his boots and then unzipped his coat, dumping it and his gloves on the bench next to the door so they could dry out after the snowstorm that had disrupted their walk. He glanced back at Ethan and froze when he saw that his brother had stripped naked except for his boots, his half-hard cock brushing against his thigh as he finished pulling off his trousers. “Err, what are you doing?”

“I was roasting all the way back from the lake; put on way too many clothes.” Ethan liberated himself from his pants and walked over towards the fire, his ass bouncing and flexing as Aiden’s eyes followed him. “I feel better now, so much freer!”

“Yeah, you do _look_ better.” Aiden replied slowly, feeling his cock harden when Ethan rubbed his hand down his chest and abs, stopping short of his smooth naval. The werewolf blinked and pulled his eyes away. “If you want dinner today, I need to get started.”

“Oh, sure, I’ll help out how I can.”

“Can you wear some pants, so I don’t get distracted?”

“Meh, anything but that!”

“Uh…” Aiden sighed, secretly aroused by Ethan’s casual nudity. “I’m going to need some of the supplies we left in the Thunderbird though.”

“Yeah, I figured, that’s why I left the boots on!” Ethan smirked at him. “You tell me which crates, I’ll grab them, and be back in under a minute; it’s not so cold out there that I’ll have problems.”

“Ok, cocky,” Aiden folded his arms, ignoring the way his hardon was tenting his trousers. “I’ll need the crates stamped with the green customs stickers and the long silver one. Can you manage that?”

“Oh, sure, no problem!” Ethan strode towards the door, pulling it open just as a blast of sub-zero air whipped along the trench and right across his body. “Brrr!”

“You can back out and be sensible.” Aiden reminded him before shaking his head when Ethan straightened his shoulders and walked out into the chill. “Ugh, so damn stubborn.” He started the preparations; turning on the plasma oven and putting water on to boil. Aiden was feeding potatoes into the auto-peeler when the door opened and Ethan appeared in front of him, carrying the requested boxes. “Put them on the counter, I don’t need you to go out again.”

“Yeah, ok, good, that was actually really cold.”

“Told ya.” Aiden rolled his eyes. “Unpack the boxes please.” Once Ethan had finished that task, Aiden shooed him away and pulled off the protective foil that covered the space whale steaks. They were several inches thick and widely cut, meaty and filling with a faint aphrodisiac quality that only affected were-squid. Tradition dictated that they eat a fowl of some sort at Mid-Winter, but there had been a shortage after the Confederation of Werewolves imposed an embargo on the production worlds of the Kira-14 system.

He picked the steaks up after seasoning them intensely, about to place them on the tray when he caught sight of Ethan. Aiden paused and stared at his brother, watching him standing in front of the fire, flexing his arms and biceps. His nipples were hard nubs and his pecs looked more defined than usual, a clenching of the muscles that extended down his tanned skin towards his prominent abs. “Emperor’s breath…”

“Hmm? Oh, hey, bro.” Ethan grinned at him and winked. “It’s space whale steak, it’ll take a while. Why don’t you come over here and help me get warm after the cold?”

“There’s sides to do.” Aiden muttered, finally placing the steaks down and shoving them into the oven. 

“Fine, fine, I won’t be too distracting.” Ethan sighed and walked back over to the kitchen, his boots gone, completely naked now. He rested his elbows on the countertop and smirked at his brother. “Better?”

“I guess, kinda.” Aiden shrugged. “I can’t see your dick or that fine ass of yours, but honestly your torso is almost as good.”

“Yeah, so is yours.” Ethan bit his lip, one hand darting out of view to give his cock a quick tug. “You’re just a little bit bigger and more defined than me, and your nipples are perfect to just play with and suck!”

“Bro…” Aiden groaned as the words sparked arousing images in his mind. He finished with the potatoes and put them in their pot as Ethan smirked. “You being distracting is too much right now, please go and sit down, watch the videoscreen or something. I want to make an awesome dinner for you and _then_ we’ll have a crazy evening of hotness, ok?”

“Oh, have no doubt, Aiden!” Ethan flexed as he stretched and then walked back to the fire as Aiden sighed and returned to his work, trying to ignore his giant hardon. “I’ll be waiting for you, bro!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The remaining two chapters are very smut heavy; they'll be out tomorrow and Christmas Eve.


	5. Deepest Unity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content without protection, including very raunchy activities such as rimming, barebacking, creampies, using cum as lube, cum eating, and fletching at the end.

The fire was at the perfect stage of furnace-producing heat and visual comfort as the blocks turned into fiery red char and flickering caverns of splintered wood and shimmering air. Outside, the night had drawn in close again, the plasglass windows looking out onto the lake turning opaque with the change in light, leaving the cabin a secure and restful oasis among the snow swept plains of Archon’s Rest.

Ethan lounged on the couch opposite Aiden, still naked, although feeling more justified as the heat continued to build in the room. His brother had drifted off into a nap after their rich and delicious meal, and he himself had just woken up from a peaceful slumber. But looking over at Aiden, his handsome face, his broad shoulders hidden by his clothes, even the start of bare skin at his forearms had Ethan’s pulse ticking higher. Memory and desire clashed in an explosion of lust and arousal in his mind and body. 

Almost as though he had recognised the change in scent or atmosphere, Aiden cracked open an eye and looked across at Ethan, an easy smirk pulling at his lips. “I think everything has digested nicely now, bro, and you certainly seem ready to have all that fun we agreed on!”

“Mmh, you bet.” Ethan replied in a purr, not having to look down to know that his cock was hard and standing upright. He smiled at his brother and nodded at him. “Take your clothes off and get over here.”

“Haha, being direct, huh?” Aiden shrugged and stood up, stripping naked with ease, dropping his clothes in a pile on the floor. He walked over to Ethan, letting his rapidly hardening dick bounce around, slapping against his stomach every few steps with a pleasing sound. Aiden pressed his lips together as he surveyed Ethan’s body in return before kneeling on the end of the couch and slowly draping himself over his brother.

“Ah, feels good already.” Ethan murmured happily, feeling their cocks slide against each other with a fizzle of heat and energy. He wrapped one arm loosely across Aiden’s back and glided his other hand up and down his brother’s side and shoulder, fingers splayed out to maximise their contact. Aiden kissed him first, surprising eagerness that translated into a thrust of his hips against Ethan’s pelvis. He moved his hand further up to Aiden’s neck, caressing the smooth skin and feeling the rush of blood through his jugular. “Mmh!”

“Ah, love this.” Aiden whispered huskily as he broke off the kiss, looking into Ethan’s warm eyes. “And I don’t really want to wait either.”

“Then don’t; we have all night to have fun.” Ethan smirked when his brother grinned eagerly at him and started moving down his body, planting a row of kisses along his sternum, diverting to each side to capture Ethan’s hard, erect nipples. His mouth wrapped around each one, Aiden's tongue flicking back and forth over the sensitive nubs as Ethan cried out and arched into him, his cock slick against Aiden’s abs. 

Aiden used his fingers to continue to massage and rub the wet nipple when he moved over to the other one, trailing a line across Ethan's chest, unwilling to take his mouth away from his brother's sweet, tanned skin. After another few minutes of playful sucking and tweaking on Ethan's hard nipples, Aiden pulled off and glanced up at his brother's flushed cheeks and parted lips. "I guess that's one of your pleasure zones, huh?"

"Yeah, it sure is." Ethan breathed and clenched his ass, making his dick press pleasurably along Aiden's stomach muscles. "If I didn't want your tongue somewhere else, I'd totally cum from you sucking my nips!"

"That's a challenge I'm going to have to take up." Aiden replied, a devilish gleam in his eyes as he tweaked Ethan's nipples once more, provoking a fresh wave of moans. "But you're right, my tongue does deserve to be somewhere else. We can skip the blow job too, right?"

"I don't even care about that." Ethan replied quickly, turning himself around on the couch as Aiden got onto the floor, kneeling down so his face was level with Ethan's crotch. He scooted back against the thick cushion of the couch, pulling his legs up and keeping them wide so Aiden had easy access. 

They didn't need to discuss what was going to happen next, both of the twins knew the other's desire, both could feel the pounding of their heartbeats in the close space between them. Ethan's cock was already leaking a long thin stream of cloudy precum onto his smooth abs while Aiden's dick was a rock hard edifice, the head shiny and polished. Aiden helped push Ethan's legs back and stared down at the smooth crack and winking hole, lust overpowering any previous sense of reservation. 

He lowered his face and kissed the area under Ethan's heavy balls, letting them rest on his nose as he glided his mouth and lips slowly down his brother's crack until he reached the eager ring of Ethan's entrance.

"Ooooh!" Ethan's moans filled the air as he slipped a forearm under each knee and pulled his thighs as wide as they could go, giving Aiden full access between his muscular ass cheeks. "Oh, yeah, lick it, Aiden! Lick it!"

"Mmmmh!" Aiden hummed against his hole, sending pleasurable vibrations up through Ethan's ass and dick. He heard his brother's repeated cries and stuck his tongue out, swiping the flat wet surface up and down across the clenching muscle as Ethan's moans got ever louder and more aroused. With rapid, repeated flicks of his tongue, the tip slipping easily into Ethan's dilating hole, Aiden felt himself getting equally as aroused, his cock slick and slippery under his thumb and two-fingered grip. He could feel his cheeks flush from the close contact with Ethan's ass and sweat crawl over every inch of his body. Their scents were mingled now; sweat, precum, arousal, an unending collision of passion and lust and desire that made Aiden push his tongue deep into Ethan's ass, hollowing him out.

"AHHHH!" Ethan shouted, bouncing against his face, rocking back and forth as his cock slapped wetly against his stomach, precum sliding down his shaft in rivers to drench his balls and trail into his crack. "Oh, Emperor's breath, Aiden! Yes, fuck yes!"

Aiden just grinned to himself and continued rimming his brother, gathering Ethan's precum and slicking his ass with it, using his tongue to lube Ethan with the arousing mix of his own juices and Aiden's saliva. He didn't dare reach up and take Ethan's cock in hand for fear that his brother would just cum from over-stimulation. He wanted to be inside him before that happened. "Mmmh, I think you're ready."

"Huh?" Ethan looked down at him, his eyes glassy after getting lost in the haze of the arousal and mind-blowing pleasure of the past few minutes. "Ready? Wait, are you going to...?"

"Replace my tongue with my dick? Yeah." Aiden smirked at Ethan's expression and he stood up. "Can't you see how eager I am?" 

“You certainly look it.” Ethan admitted, feeling his chest tighten in a rush of nervous excitement. He nodded quickly when Aiden frowned at the shift in his scent. “It’s nothing, I’ve just…ever since the threesome, I’ve been so curious and turned on by imagining this moment. Now that it’s here, I’m just, uh, ready, I guess. Really ready, I mean.”

“I’ll be careful.” Aiden reassured him and leaned in so he could kiss Ethan again. “Trust me.”

“There’s no one I trust more.” Ethan nodded and relaxed against the cushion. “Do you want me to move or-”

“No, stay like you are, it’s perfect.” Aiden replied quickly as he resumed his previous position, this time keeping his torso and head upright, so his cock was aiming at Ethan’s glistening asshole. “I want to look at you every time we fuck tonight. Haha, oh yeah, you know this is only the warm-up!”

“Err, wait until you feel my tight ass clenching around your thick cock, and you might only be able to deliver one load!” Ethan replied confidently, his next words stolen away when Aiden smirked at him and moved forward, spearing the opening of his ass with the thickness of his cock head. “Ohhh! Ugh, fuck!”

“Yeah? And that’s just the tip, bro.” Aiden’s smirk grew wider as he eased the rest of his precum slick shaft into his brother inch by inch until his naval was flush against Ethan’s ass cheeks. He stopped and watched Ethan’s face as he worked through the initial flash of pain at being stretched out so thoroughly. Aiden rubbed his hands along Ethan’s thighs as he resisted the urge to start moving immediately even as Ethan’s ass tingled around his shaft, the muscles beginning to relax and contract rhythmically. “You ok, bro?”

“Yeah, perfect.” Ethan muttered, his eyes still closed. He jerked himself off a few times, his cock not affected by the pain which was beginning to fade into a pleasurable low burn in the pit of his stomach and at the base of his spine. Ethan flicked his eyes open and nodded at Aiden. “Ok, I’m good, start moving slowly.”

“I’ll try not to cum too fast.” Aiden replied, grunting as he gradually pulled his cock out of Ethan’s stretched asshole and then pushed back in again with another slow thrust. “But you were right about that tight ass of yours; I just want to get as deep and fast into you as possible.”

“And you will, later, I expect you to breed me hard, Aiden.” Ethan panted, arching his back and shifting lower so his brother had a better angle to move in and out of him. “I want my asshole to be a loose, cum-filled sloppy hole for you to fuck over and over until you’re completely spent!”

“Fuck, bro!” Aiden groaned at the image Ethan was creating for him and he increased his pace in time to his brother’s moans, finally building up the speed to slam in and out of Ethan’s ass; his cock head always catching on the rim of his hole and forcing Ethan ever wider. He kept Ethan’s thighs pushed back and his hole as exposed as possible, using the stance to angle his cock in different positions every few thrusts, the variance seeming to suit Ethan just fine. “Ah, yeah, you’re so fucking tight!”

“Told ya!” Ethan groaned and jerked himself off at the awkward angle, not intending to cum, even as he saw the tell-tale sign in Aiden’s expression. “Close already, bro?”

“Way too close, way too turned on.” Aiden muttered, bowing his head as he tried to maintain the pace and not climax so soon. “I can last a bit more.”

“Don’t; I know you have plenty of loads in those big balls of yours and your stamina will definitely improve once you shoot all over me!” Ethan took his hands off his cock and stomach and instead crossed them behind his head, flexing his muscles and clenching his abs and ass. “That’s it, Aiden, you’re so close, just go over the edge!”

“Fuuuuuuck!” Aiden groaned and pulled his cock all the way out of Ethan’s ass with a savage strength, leaving his brother gasping and his hole gaping. The werewolf pushed himself closer to Ethan and jerked off furiously, his cock slick with precum and easy to slide his hands over. “Oh fuck, bro, I’m gonna cum!”

“Yeah, you are! Give it to me, Aiden!” Ethan encouraged him, keeping his muscles tensed and prominent even as his ass tingled needily at the loss of his brother’s dick. He grinned when Aiden groaned louder than before and cum exploded from his cock in long jets of thick white cream. Ethan felt his own dick spasm in echoing pleasure as torrents of Aiden’s cum coated his chest and thick ropes of it splashed down over his face, neck, hair, even splattering against the couch behind him. “Oh, fuck, that’s so hot!”

“Aghhhh! Yes! Oh, Emperor’s breath, Ethan!” Aiden moaned, almost as though he was in pain, continuing to jerk himself off as the waves of pleasure crashed over him in a blinding tsunami. He stared down at his brother’s body as his cum mixed with Ethan’s sweat, the scent keeping him hard and aroused. “I’m going back in.”

“Oh yes please!” Ethan panted, presenting his hole to Aiden again. He let his head roll back contentedly as soon as Aiden’s cum slick shaft was buried inside him again. Ethan kept his body relaxed this time, moving with Aiden as his brother fucked him rapidly, keeping his pace the same. The hot sounds of flesh on flesh, of Aiden’s balls slapping against his ass, of the slick wetness that came with Aiden’s cum drenched shaft and glans pounding his hole over and over made Ethan grin lazily up at his brother. His own cock was still rock hard, but Ethan was content to ignore it until the end, taking pleasure just from being in the moment. “Mmmh, keep it up, Aiden!”

The second time Aiden came was almost better than the first; this time he didn’t pull out of Ethan’s ass and instead filled his clenching insides with a thick load of cum. Aiden thrust himself as deep as he could as Ethan reached out and gripped his ass, keeping him inside as Aiden delivered his cream. He made out with his brother, their messy kissing leaving him panting and still, somehow, aroused. Aiden picked Ethan up as they finished kissing and his cock finally stopped pulsing with his second orgasm. “Let’s change it up.”

“Gladly.” Ethan agreed and nodded at the couch, his legs wrapped tightly around Aiden’s ass so only a little of his cum escaped from his ass and dribbled down his balls and thighs. “Lie on your back and let me ride you, I want to cum this time too.”

“I have no idea how you’ve lasted this long, bro.” Aiden replied, lying down and keeping Ethan firmly in place on his still-hard cock. “I mean, I’m still super aroused and you can feel how ready I am to go again, but you’re just leaking precum like a fountain. I would’ve figured you’d erupt even without touching yourself!”

“Oh, I’m really horny and I totally want to cum so hard right now.” Ethan replied, adjusting his position so his knees were on either side of Aiden’s hips. He flicked a finger across each of his erect nipples, the trails of Aiden’s cum still fresh on his chest and glanced down at the dark purple head of his dick. “But I’ll cum when you fill me for the third time!”

“I guess I know my mission then.” Aiden smirked and placed his hands on Ethan’s hips, lifting him up until his cummy shaft was visible between Ethan’s smooth ass cheeks. “Oh, fuck, that’s so hot!” He moaned and watched as a fresh dribble of cum slipped from his brother’s ass and down along his cock until it soaked into his pubes. Aiden looked up at Ethan’s grin and abruptly pulled his brother down onto him, impaling his ass hard, turning the curl of his lips into a ring of pleasure. “Mmh, so hot!”

"Aww, yeah, don't stop now, bro!" Ethan moaned out, leaning forwards to brace his hands on Aiden's pecs, gripping him enough to maintain balance and make his brother's eyes flare with electric blue. Ethan bounced up and down as he energetically rode Aiden's cock, taking over the momentum while Aiden thrust up and down into him over and over. 

There was a delicious scent in the air between them; sex and lust and love and cum, fuelling their passion to greater heights as each twin lost himself in chasing the pleasure that lingered just out of reach, bringing each other closer every moment. Aiden moaned at the wet sloppiness of Ethan's used asshole, feeling his cock sliding in and out with barely any friction, only the clenching tightness of Ethan's entrance keeping him from unleashing another load into the hot sleeve of pleasure. He moaned when Ethan leaned back and arched away from him, digging the thumbs of his hands into the small of Ethan's back to keep him from falling over. "Uh, careful, bro!"

"I'm so close, Aiden!" Ethan hissed, his eyes heavily lidded as he started fisting his cock, his hand moving with ease over the tense, precum-slick shaft and constantly leaking head. "Ugh, I can hold out until you cum too though!"

They were both moaning now, faces flushed and mouths open, breathing hard as they moved against each other. Aiden pounded Ethan's ass relentlessly even as his brother bounced up and down, jerking off, his cock aimed at Aiden's pecs and face. Ethan groaned when he felt his ass muscles finally begin to tire out and cum flooding out of his hole to coat Aiden's shaft, his balls, his thighs. There was a satisfying splish every time Ethan's spread cheeks landed against Aiden's naval and he clenched as tightly as he could, his brother's third orgasm taking him by surprise. "Oh, fuck, bro!"

"Ahhhh, Ethan, oh, yeah!" Aiden cried out, thrusting as hard as he could into Ethan's sloppy, well-used ass. 

"Ughh!" Ethan moaned loudly as he felt Aiden erupt in him again, flooding his ass anew with his cream. He was unable to stop himself from erupting a few seconds later and arched his back as pleasure burned like a supernova, temporarily blinding him. "AHHHHHHH! Oh, Aiden, fuuuuuck! Yes!"

"Oh, that's it, bro! Cum for me, bro!" Aiden encouraged him with a few quick thrusts of his cock and reached up to rub the pad of his thumb over Ethan's erect nipples. He grinned as his brother emptied his load on his chest, thick ropes of cum splashing onto his pecs and his own nipples, lighter spurts arcing high and patterning across Aiden's cheeks and nose and lips. "Mmh, that's it bro! Ride that pleasure wave!"

"Ugh, fuck, Aiden, that was so intense." Ethan moaned, opening his eyes to survey the cummy mess that he had made on Aiden's body. 

He was still hard and even Aiden wasn't less than half-erect. Ethan grinned down at him and then stretched his arms over his head flexing as he felt Aiden's cock return to full hardness inside him. "Mmmh, I love how horny you are, bro."

"Hmm, I think I can give you a fourth load if you're game, Ethan." Aiden replied, lazily running his hand over his tanned, cum-slick skin, his face and lips glistening from Ethan's load.

"I actually had a hotter idea than that." Ethan grinned at him. "If you’re ok with me fucking you?”

“Hmm.” Aiden bit his lip as he mulled the idea. “You’ll prepare me, right?”

“Oh yeah, and in case you haven’t noticed, we have a _lot_ of lube!” Ethan grinned and rubbed his cum coated thumb and forefinger together to demonstrate his point. He saw Aiden’s eyes widen and felt the twitch of his cock in his ass. “Yeah, I’ll lube you up using all this cum and then give you a load of your own!”

“That’s…fuck, bro, that actually sounds super-hot and dirty as fuck!” Aiden grinned and folded his hands behind his head, pulling his pecs taut and making Ethan’s cum slide onto his abs and stomach. “I’m interested; my ass is yours to play with!”

“Mmmh, you won’t regret this, bro!” Ethan smiled eagerly at him and pulled himself off Aiden’s hard, cum-covered cock with a wet, sucking sound that they both moaned lewdly at. He positioned himself over Aiden’s cock and balls and clenched and flexed his tired pucker, feeling his brother’s copious loads move around inside his ass. Concentrating, Ethan relaxed his opening and groaned as he spurted out Aiden’s cum onto his brother’s hard cock and balls, watching as the nasty, raunchy, creamy, _glorious_ mixture ran down his taint towards his ass hole. “Oh, yeah, bro, this is gonna be so hot!”

“Ughhh!” Aiden moaned, watching Ethan and willingly rolled his legs back to give his brother access to his asshole and now slick crack. “I can’t believe how much of a turn-on this is, bro. Ahhh, oh, fuck!” 

“Mmmh!” Ethan groaned at his brother’s broken moaning and got on his stomach so he could fully press his face into Aiden’s ass crack. His mouth and tongue chased the trailing cum down Aiden’s crevice, licking it up and spitting it back into his ass, coating his fluttering outer ring with Aiden’s own cum. The sparse trail of hair was already matted and gummy from the sweat of their earlier fucking and Ethan gloried in making his brother’s ass slick and messy as he gathered more cum with his fingers and glazed Aiden’s cheeks and hole with it. “Argh, yeah!”

“Mmmh! Oh, Emperor’s breath! Oh, Ethan! Oh, do more! Do more!” Aiden drooled and moaned, lost in the extreme arousal and pleasure that came from his brother’s actions. He kept his legs pulled back as far as possible, winking his asshole open and shut as Ethan periodically swiped his tongue across the pucker or slipped the cum-coated tip inside to ignite a chain reaction around the rim. “Ahh, yeah! Ahh, Ethan!”

Ethan started rimming his brother in earnest, his own cock impossibly hard, pressed as it was between his abs and the couch. After a few minutes of opening Aiden’s hole with his tongue and mouthing at the cum-slick taint and crack, Ethan gathered more of their mingled cum on his fingers and pushed the digits inside his brother’s ass. He grinned as Aiden moaned again, louder this time. “Mmmh, feel that slickness, bro, know that I’m opening your tight ass with your own cum, with my cum, both of ours, mingled together, just as it should be. Yeah, take some more!”

“Uhhh, Ethan!” Aiden managed to somehow form words through the intense haze of pleasure that bombarded his senses and overwhelmed his nerves. He was jerking off again, fresh precum making the task easier despite his previous orgasms. “Oh, yeah! Get your tongue back in there, Ethan, eat me out, bro! Show me how much you love it!”

“Haha, anything you want, bro!” Ethan groaned needily and buried his face between Aiden’s muscular butt cheeks again. His tongue dived through Aiden’s lubed up pucker and swirled around in a wide arc before he pulled it out to spread the retrieved cum against the wet skin of his ass. Ethan moaned as Aiden made obscene noises above him, feeling his brother’s balls jiggling on his nose as he jerked off frantically. He desperately wanted to get his cock in Aiden’s ass, but the constant moaning and aroused sounds of his brother encouraged Ethan to resume making out with Aiden’s hole, tasting their mingled cum and adding enough saliva that there was a wet stream passing under his chin and along the end of Aiden’s crack. 

“Ah! Ah! Now, bro! Now!” Aiden panted out, groaning loudly when Ethan quickly moved to swap his mouth for his cock, plunging deep into his ass without hesitation. “Ahhhh! Yes! Oh! Yes! Emperor’s…yes!” He wrapped his legs around the swell of Ethan’s ass and pulled him deeper inside. Aiden reached for Ethan and tugged his brother up towards him, kissing him hard and wantonly. He moaned into Ethan’s mouth, their tongues sliding over each other in a cascade of sparks, tasting his own cum along with Ethan’s, a fact that managed to make its way through the congested passages of Aiden’s mind and explode with unrelenting desire. “Mmmph!”

“Ohh!” Ethan groaned into his brother, pounding his cock deep into Aiden’s ass. There was still enough resistance and tightness for pain to blunt the fullness of pleasure, but both of them keenly felt the eroticism of the past few minutes and Ethan’s rapid pace was made all the better by the sloppiness of Aiden’s tight hole. Ethan continued to breed him deep and hard, his precum adding to the mixed loads that already filled Aiden. “Ugh, yeah, bro!”

“Mmh, don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Aiden moaned at him as he rolled his head back and let Ethan drill him thoroughly, his brother’s mouth resting at his throat, kissing and licking at his skin whenever he bottomed out inside him. He was jerking his cock awkwardly under Ethan’s body, the slick head rubbing an overwhelming sensation against Ethan’s clenching abs until he was unable to hold back any longer. “Ah!” Aiden cried out, managing a few spurts of cum from his drained balls even as his ass clenched tight around Ethan’s cock. “Ugh!”

“Oh, bro, perfect!” Ethan cried out in a strangled yell, his torso going stiff as his hips thrusted in and out a few more times before plunging deep and unloading his thick load into Aiden’s tight, yet sloppy asshole. “Ahh…perfect!” He groaned and collapsed onto his brother’s sweat and cum-covered chest, sighed contentedly when Aiden wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close as their breath returned.


	6. Return from Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similar to the previous chapter, this one contains explicit sexual content with barebacking, breeding, rimming, cum play and so forth. Details in the tags.

Aiden had risen early on their last morning in the cabin, his mind still aflame from his and Ethan’s sex the night before. He left his brother sleeping peacefully in the bed and padded out to the main room on silent, naked feet. Snow was falling gently outside, visible through the plasglass window that overlooked the lake. Aiden stood in front of it, sipping the hot, bitter coffee he had just made and savoring the view across the wilderness. Although he had been to many unspoilt worlds as part of his duties in Imperial Colonisation, there was something calming about Archon’s Rest that was missing on the other planets.

It had been terraformed from a molten lava planet over a century before and had attracted the attention of the Supreme Archon after explorers had discovered that the native wildlife had adapted rapidly to the radical change in their environment. Even though they hadn’t seen any signs of the elusive ice bears, Aiden felt as though the cabin had been situated here in this vale for a very specific reason. He sighed, knowing that when tomorrow came he’d be back on one of the large Leviathan class capital cruisers, heading out into the void once more. While it was likely that Ethan would be assigned eventually to his unit and they’d be able to work and live together, it could take weeks if not months to get his appointment and transfer request through the Imperial administration system. Aiden hummed to himself, weighing up the option he had of asking Connor to speed up the process. 

“So here you are.” Ethan called out sleepily, walking over to him. He placed a hand on his brother’s back and yawned. “Ah! I didn’t know where you were when I woke up.”

“Yeah, sorry, I wanted to catch a glimpse of the morning sunrise.” Aiden explained, gesturing behind him at the coffee press and waiting mug. “The gleam of the sun sets off a sparkling explosion across the snow-capped mountains and onto the surface of the lake. It was incredible. I would’ve woken you up too, but I figured that you needed the extra sleep after last night.”

“Haha, I guess.” Ethan laughed and stretched his arms over his shoulders, pulling his chest muscles tight and clenching his abs when Aiden looked his way. He hadn’t bothered to put any pants on, much like Aiden, and he could feel his cock waking up too as he cast his eyes over his brother’s body. “Mmh.”

“The coffee is really hot, gah, distracted!” Aiden scowled at him when Ethan seemed to lose his concentration and let his cup dip, spilling some of the liquid onto his foot. “Put it on the counter.”

“Sorry, sorry, I was…thinking.”

“Yeah, I know what you were thinking about.” Aiden tried to be stern, but the effect was ruined when he chuckled ruefully. “You know, I was considering asking if you wanted to go for a walk this morning, but I think you’d rather we did something else instead, huh? Something that involves less clothes, hmm?”

“Less clothes and a lot of hot, bubbling water!” Ethan grinned and stepped forward into Aiden’s space. He rested his forearms on Aiden’s shoulders and locked eyes with his brother before angling his head and kissing him softly. “Mmh.”

“Come on then.” Aiden pulled away from him and left his own cup on the counter. He held out his hand for Ethan to take and guided his brother back through the cabin towards the trapdoor that led to the hot springs. They were just as pleasant and warm as the day before, a haze of steam hanging in the air that dappled moisture across their naked bodies. Aiden released Ethan and was the first to drop into the pool, the plunge being refreshing and cleansing as he went from the heated air to the actual heat of the water. “Ahh.”

“I think I’m going to miss this more than anything else!” Ethan smirked as he took a more volatile approach and dove into the hot spring, clutching his knees to his chest as water crashed around him and swamped over Aiden. He pushed back to the surface in time to see his twin glaring at him. “Hahaha, you ok, bro? I’ll miss your cooking too, but you know that we’ll still have fun with each other after today.”

“Yeah, I know.” His expression softened a bit before grunting. “There’s saunas and bathhouses on hundreds of planets and stations; even the Archon Spacedock has one. It’s out by the pleasure dome.”

“Oh.” Ethan shrugged and splashed playfully at Aiden. “I didn’t know that, we’ll have to check it out. But for now…” He charged through the water and dove on Aiden, mounting his back and trying to dunk his brother. Aiden retaliated by hugging his arms around Ethan and grinding his torso against him, his hands reaching down to grip Ethan’s ass with more strength than he needed. “Ahh! Oh, that feels good!”

Aiden smirked at him and dug his fingers into the hard muscle, pulling in opposite directions at the same time, spreading Ethan’s ass cheeks in the water. He managed to press the pad of his thumb against Ethan’s pucker before his brother writhed out of his grip and his cock slid pleasurably along Aiden’s thigh and over his abs. The brothers backed off, each panting hard as desire burned between them. Aiden ran his tongue over his lips and gestured at one of the loungers placed next to the pool. “How about we just relax for the morning?”

“Ah, good idea, bro.” Ethan followed his eyes and climbed out ahead of him. He let Aiden walk over to the lounger and spread the towels out, so he’d be more comfortable. There was a micro-fabricator in one corner of the cave, used for creating tools and other goods that weren’t nutrient block based. “Just give me a minute, I know exactly what we need to really relax!” Ethan called out as he inputted his search into the holo-display and grinned when it was found. 

The machine whirred quietly into life and a minute later, the micro-fabricator produced a plasglass bowl of the clear, syrupy liquid. Ethan took it and turned around, feeling his stomach clench and his cock spasm pleasantly when he saw Aiden stretched out on the lounger, hands clasped behind his head, his muscular torso on display. “Damn, bro, you are so beautiful!”

“Haha, we’re identical twins, that’s kinda like saying that you think you’re beautiful too.”

“Meh, sure.” Ethan smirked as Aiden rolled his eyes and he walked over to his brother, placing the container on the ground between them. He dipped a few fingers into the bowl and pulled them out, showing off the oil to Aiden. “It’s not quite Brett’s Aphrodisiac Essence, but it feels pretty close!”

“Mmh, now we’re getting somewhere good.” Aiden replied quickly, his cock straightening from half hardness to fully erect in a few seconds as excitement thrummed through his body. “Oil me up, bro, and then I’ll do you!”

“Gladly.” Ethan grinned eagerly and raised the bowl up, tipping it over Aiden’s chest until there was a generous amount of oil sliding down his tanned skin. He replaced the bowl on the ground and sat closer to his brother, his hands immediately going to Aiden’s abs to massage the muscles and prevent the oil from running off his smooth torso. Ethan’s hands became slick in seconds and he pushed more of the oil over Aiden’s pecs and across his hard nipples.

"Awww!" Aiden groaned and arched into Ethan's touch, rolling his head back and flexing his biceps until the muscles in his arms were prominent and bulging. He didn't have to ask as Ethan took the hint and spread his oiled hands further northwards, slicking around his collarbone and then onto his arms. Aiden kept his pose while Ethan massaged and gripped his biceps. "Ahh, yeah!"

"Mmmh, you're so strong, bro!" Ethan murmured appreciatively as he ran his fingers over the hard muscles and watched the skin glisten in the reflected light from the hot springs. He had ignored Aiden's cock up until this point, vaguely aware that it was hard and leaking Aiden's rich precum onto his stomach, mixing with the oil covering his abs, but as soon as Ethan finished coating Aiden's guns in the slick liquid, he grasped his brother's cock and pumped it energetically a few times. 

"Oooh! Damn, that feels good, Ethan!" Aiden moaned, his own hands now caressing his muscles and biceps as Ethan jerked him off a few more times. "My turn, climb on, it'll be more fun this way!"

"I suppose I could climb on easily enough." Ethan smirked and ran one hand under his balls, pressing the excess oil onto his ass and into his hole. He moved quickly before Aiden could clarify and mounted his brother; ramming his tight ass onto Aiden's slick, oiled cock. "Ahhh!" Ethan moaned loudly, feeling his brother's many inches slip inside him with the minimum of resistance. 

"Fuck! Ethan!" Aiden groaned and jerked forward, grabbing Ethan's torso to steady himself at the unexpected action. "I didn't mean like that!"

"It was going to happen sooner or later, and you're right, it is so much better!" Ethan smirked at him and rubbed his hands over Aiden's shoulders and pecs. He kept still and Aiden reached for the oil, pouring it all over Ethan's chest and torso, a trail spilling down his back to wind into his ass crack and slick Aiden's cock even more. 

Instead of using his hands, Aiden pulled his brother close against him, jostling him forward as his cock bounced and settled in his ass. Their smooth, oiled bodies slid and slipped pleasurably against each other, Ethan’s hard, sensitive nipples brushing against Aiden’s own over and over, prompting a string of heady moans from him each time. Aiden kept his arms wrapped around his brother, letting his clenching abs and flexing muscles spread the slick oil between them as the heat rose and he started moving inside Ethan’s tight ass. His shaft was able to push through the oiled ring with ease, while his glans flooded Ethan with precum from the pure eroticism of their actions.

Ethan started bouncing up and down on Aiden’s dick, his head thrown back, smears of oil across his cheeks and dripping down along his torso into his naval and onto his own cock. He didn’t have to jerk off though, just allowed his cock to swing and press and grind against Aiden’s flesh. “Ahhh!” A fresh set of moans erupted from his throat when Aiden used one of his hands to tease Ethan’s hard nipples; rubbing and touching and pinching and palming the erect nubs and the prominent pectoral muscles around them. The concentrated pleasure was too much and Ethan gasped out, “I’m cumming!”

“Ah, yeah, bro!” Aiden grinned and looked down in time to watch Ethan’s cock splatter out a thick stream of cum onto his abs and chest. He blinked when one of the spurts reached his face and hit him across the nose. Aiden grinned wider and pulled Ethan against him, lying back on the lounger so they could crush their mouths together in a frenzy of passion. “Mmmh!”

“Ah, bro, ah, yeah!” Ethan moaned into him and broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Aiden’s. He reached up and gripped his brother’s arms, using them as leverage as he bounced on Aiden’s cock, milking his twin’s dick as his own cock spread its cummy mess across Aiden’s oiled, clenched abs. Ethan felt Aiden thrust in and out of him in a deliberate mis-timing of the pace, increasing both their pleasure until it proved too much for Aiden and his cock shuddered inside Ethan’s ass. “Ahh! Yeah, cum in me, bro!”

“Yeah, fuck! Yes, oh! So tight, Ethan!” Aiden moaned and pulled Ethan’s ass down onto his cock as his copious load filled his brother’s hole and coated his insides in hot perfection. He kept the thick head of his cock in the sloppy hole, oil and cum making it easy to thrust into his brother as Ethan pushed the fresh cum out around Aiden’s dick. “Aww, that’s so hot!”

“Mmmh, breed me again, bro.” Ethan’s shaky breath brushed against his ear and Aiden nodded. He was pushed onto his back so Aiden would have a better angle to fuck him and Ethan grinned as his brother resumed fucking him. He used long, steady strokes as Ethan crossed his ankles over the swell of Aiden’s ass, his arms thrown over his head so his brother could freely explore and massage his chest and torso. “Mmmh, yeah, that’s what I need.”

The second orgasm came after a few minutes of languid fucking, both coming down from their high in order to build it back up. Aiden pounded him hard and fast, the squelching of his cock through the oil and cum made Ethan finger his nipples and jerk off in a frenzy, losing himself in the erotic sounds and points of searing pleasure. True to his demand, Aiden creamed Ethan’s ass again, the excess cum dripping out of his loose hole and sliding down his crack. “Ahhh!”

“Oh, yeah, bro, take my cum!” Aiden groaned loudly as he pulled out roughly, dragging another wanton moan from Ethan. He swiped his cum covered cock up and down over Ethan’s smooth, slick crack, plunging into his gaping hole once or twice more before bringing his dick up to Ethan’s own. Aiden wrapped his hand around both their cocks, joined a few seconds later by Ethan, and together they started jerking each other off. He wasn’t expecting to cum again, but Aiden grinned lazily when Ethan arched against him and shot another creamy explosion onto his chest and still aroused nipples. “Ah, yeah, now that’s what I call a relaxing morning!”

They had time to wash up and have breakfast before Ethan went out to start the pre-flight checks on the Thunderbird and de-ice the engines. Aiden meanwhile respectfully took the decorations down from the Emperor’s statue, storing them and it carefully where he had found it. Then, he gathered up their few possessions from the two days, ruefully reflecting on the briefness of their stay. He would have liked to remain in the cabin for another week, even if their fresh supplies ran out, he would have settled for eating nutrient blocks if it meant he had Ethan in his bed and on his cock every day. Sighing, Aiden prepared to put the cabin’s AI into a deep clean cycle and then hibernation.

“You just about done in here?” Ethan appeared around the corner, his thick jacket left open along with the top few buttons of his shirt. “The engines are primed, and all cargo is stored.”

“Great.” Aiden nodded and glanced at him. “The system will start its cleaning cycle once we’re gone. Not that I think he’d actually mind, but Connor won’t find any physical evidence of what we did here.”

“You think he’d be into it?” Ethan cocked a brow at him. “Brothers hooking up, I mean?”

“Eh, like you said, it’s not that uncommon in the Empire.” Aiden replied as he finished inputting the final keystroke. He pushed the door closed on the system and walked slowly with Ethan towards the front door. “Twins are highly prized among the chimeras because of their Unify ability; only alpha supernaturals can do that.”

“I know.” Ethan nodded. “You’d think they’d generate a lot more twin clones then.”

“Apparently only naturally conceived twins carry the genetic stability to get the ability.” Aiden explained as they lingered in the cabin. “I heard Connor talking about it once; he said Marric had been working on a solution to the problem before he disappeared. But that was so long ago now, that they just rely on the once a century ritualistic breeding among the chimera bloodlines.”

“Hmm, do you think we could ever Unify?” Ethan asked, gesturing for Aiden to step outside so he could close the door and seal the cabin. “I mean, I know we’d have to be elevated to alpha status, but it’d be cool, huh?”

“Yeah, maybe, it’s often a reward for long service in an Imperial organisation so you joining me in-”

“I said I would already!”

“Right, well,” Aiden smirked at him and put an arm around his brother as they walked along the trench towards the landing pad. “Long service takes centuries of work; but there’s also elevation for a distinguished contribution to the Empire, and the new colonies are always on the forefront of discovery. You could very well be the next werewolf to find the cure for the shambles! Or find a new fuel source! Or-”

“I was thinking my fine ass would be enough of a contribution.” Ethan manged to stay earnest long enough for Aiden to glare at him. “Haha, I’m not serious, bro, just playing with you!”

“Hmm.” Aiden grunted and they climbed up the metal stairs that led to the waiting star ship. The air behind the engines was hazy and the snow that had gathered across its body had melted off and pooled beneath the aggressive wings and stylish prow. Aiden paused at the top and looked out across the lake and mountains, his gaze sweeping back towards the cabin. “Ah, this was such a good break, bro.”

“The best.” Ethan murmured quietly next to him. The moment stretched out until tension backfilled the contentment and Ethan nudged his brother. “C’mon, I want to get underway before we’re tempted to just stay here for the next week!”

“Yeah, I’m expecting new orders to be available in a few hours and we should plan your trip to Mieczyslaw Prime.” Aiden turned away from the view and climbed into the ship. “You’ll have to go Imperial Colonisation’s HQ there; it’s been moved from the homeworld to the capital.”

“Oh, cool, I’ve never been to the Seat of the Emperor!” Ethan said excitedly, following his brother inside. He took his place in the pilot’s seat and strapped in. “Probably because it’s so damn expensive to stay there.”

“All of the Empire’s administration, commerce, and religion organisations have their headquarters on the planet; only the Imperial Military and Chimera Space Command are still based on the homeworld.” Aiden explained knowledgeably while Ethan performed the final checks and withdrew the gangway to seal the outer and inner doors. “Some of the most extensive labs are built under the city where the First Chimera is said to continue the experiments and projects that give us our edge over the other fringe civilisations.”

“Is that where Connor is based too?”

“No, the Supreme Archon still technically controls the homeworld and its surrounding systems, but he’s been joining the colonisation teams for the past century or so.” Aiden closed his eyes when Ethan engaged the gravity dampeners and he felt the unpleasant lurch of the change in pressure around him. “He’s obviously looking for something or someone, but who or what that is, he hasn’t shared with anyone, especially not some minor Support Officer.”

“Uh huh.” Ethan couldn’t help but smirk at the tone of Aiden’s voice. “You ready for take-off?”

“I’m never ready for terrestrial take-off.” Aiden groaned and kept his eyes closed. “Just go for it.”

“You got it, bro.” Ethan glanced at the radar next to him and pressed a button to dim the interior lights. He opened a channel to the colony’s flight control, waiting for the automated system to clear him for take-off before tapping on the booster ignition. A terrible howling came from beneath them, overpowering the aural compensators and the Thunderbird began to ascend. 

Once they were several hundred feet in the air, Ethan switched drives and engaged the pulsar engines. There was an abrupt drop as the engines fired and they swooped down towards the ground before the ship soared gracefully upwards and out towards the distant clouds. “Hard part is over, Aiden.”

“Ugh, at least this is a small ship,” He stopped grimacing and opened his eyes, watching as they arced through the grey clouds up into the dazzling blue of the atmosphere. “Those capital cruisers always feel like they’re going to tear in half when they take off.”

“Clearing atmo now,” Ethan replied, pressing another series of buttons when the sky turned a deep purple and the stars became brighter. “Flight plan is laid in, we’ll take the scenic route around by the asteroid belt and approach the Spacedock from the front this time.”

“How long will that take?”

“Oh, still only about half an hour; we should be back in the apartment around four o’clock GST once we return the ship and clear the throngs of people in the arrivals terminal.”

“Good,” Aiden smirked at his brother and released his seatbelt so he could stand up. “So, there’s plenty of time for me to do this.” He stripped out of his coat and shirt in one smooth motion, before casting his pants and shoes onto the pile. His trunks were straining against his hard cock and there was a dark patch where the head was leaking into the fabric. Ethan was staring at him before he recovered and stripped naked in the time it took Aiden to push his underwear down and free his cock. “Put it on auto-pilot and sit down.”

“Ahh, yeah!” Ethan moaned as he pulled his legs back, hooking his arms under both of them and exposing his asshole more fully to Aiden who was kneeling down, his face buried in Ethan’s butt crack. He was jerking off slowly, revelling in the satisfied moans and grunts coming from his brother as Aiden ate him out with long slurps and rapid probes with the tip of his tongue. Ethan rolled his head back and let himself go loose so Aiden had to push his cheeks apart again, his brother’s hand rubbing aggressively and eagerly along Ethan’s taint and up to his leaking cock slit. “Oh, yeah, bro! Ugh, I didn’t get all of your cum out from this morning! Ah! Yeah, oh! Lick it! Lick it deeper! Fuck me with your tongue!”

“Ahhh!” Aiden groaned noisily into Ethan’s wet hole as he continued to push his ass cheeks apart and get a better angle for tonguing his brother. He rubbed his own leaking precum into Ethan’s ass whenever he came back up for air, enjoying the sight of the flushed red skin of his smooth hole and the leaking dribbles that ran down his crack. Aiden could hear Ethan’s low, desperate moaning and knew that his brother wasn’t going to last much longer. He reached up and helped Ethan jerk off, passing the rough pad of his thumb across the tip of Ethan’s cock, prompting a fresh wave of moans.

“Ahh, you trying to get me off already, bro?” Ethan ground his ass against Aiden’s face and gave up trying to hold off his impending orgasm. Instead he jerked off rapidly as his brother’s hand went back to playing with his balls, cum spilling out of his cock, dripping onto his stomach and fingers. Even though it didn’t have much velocity, Ethan groaned loudly and arched upwards, clenching his ass tight around Aiden’s tongue. “Oh, Emperor’s breath! Yes, oh! Ah! Eat that ass, Aiden! Eat it all!”

“It’s gonna need some fresh lube!” Aiden growled huskily and pushed Ethan’s hands away from his cock so he could milk the rest of his brother’s cum onto his hand. 

“Oh, yeah! Do it! I know you fucking love this!”

“That I do!” He moaned, his own cock making a mess on the floor of the ship as he pushed Ethan’s cum into his spit-slick ass, fingering him deep as Ethan groaned and moved back and forth against him, hard yet again. Aiden grinned when he saw the erotic pleasure lighting up Ethan’s face and pressed his mouth against his brother’s ass, once more eating him out, the asshole slick with Ethan’s own cream. He thrust his tongue deep, coating Ethan’s clenching hole with cum, before doing a wide circuit and pulling back, his cheeks flushed, to take in the glorious sight of his brother’s used, cummy hole. “Ah, so fucking hot!”

“My turn!” Ethan cried out, lowering his legs and clenching his ass to keep the cum from sliding back out. He was more turned on than even the night before now that Aiden had demonstrated just how much he was into ass play and using their cum for lube. “Get on your chair, spread your legs and let me see that tasty pucker of yours!”

“You got it, bro!” Aiden agreed hurriedly and positioned himself in an almost exact mirror of Ethan’s a few minutes before, his legs pulled back to give Ethan full access and view of his ass and hole. “You can fuck me if you want but…”

“It can wait until we get to the apartment,” Ethan shook his head and knelt down, kissing his way across Aiden’s spread ass cheeks. “I can fuck you with my tongue instead, but you are a little dry, so let me lube you up first!” He gathered the remaining cum from his stomach and pressed it into Aiden’s asshole, the contact making his brother shiver and cry out. “Yeah, I’m gonna eat my own cum out of your ass, bro!”

“Oh, fuck! Yeah, lick it deep, Ethan!” Aiden panted and started jerking off. He gasped and groaned and reached down with his free hand to grab Ethan’s hair and keep his brother’s wet mouth and eager tongue lashing against his ass and slurping against his hole. “Ahh, bro, you’re so nasty! I fucking love it!”

“Mmh!” Ethan moaned into his ass and pushed his tongue into Aiden’s tightness, now well lubed by his cum. He slurped noisily and greedily, enjoying the way Aiden held him deep against his ass, flicking his tongue in and out, up and around, circling the tight ring of muscle and then spearing deep into the hot, wet heat as he jerked off his own cock again. “Agh! Mmh!”

The robotic voice of the ship’s automated systems cut abruptly into their rimming session with a distinct chime. “Warning, approaching manual piloting zone for Archon-4 Spacedock, Berth A6583 is currently assigned to this vessel. Five hundred thousand miles until manual piloting.”

“Ahh, ignore it!” Aiden panted out, jerking harder and faster as reality threatened to tear them apart. He glanced at the console in front of him and pressed the button to cause the windows to turn opaque, before returning that hand to grip Ethan’s hair and urge his brother to continue eating him out. “Oh, bro, I’m so fucking close!”

“Mmmh! Mmph!” Ethan grunted into Aiden’s now sloppy asshole and he redoubled his efforts to get his brother off as he plunged his tongue deeper into Aiden’s hole. He surfaced in time to get a deep breath, keeping his brother’s ass plugged with two fingers and saw Aiden’s face pulled into an expression of broken pleasure. Ethan felt cum and spit dribbling down his flushed cheeks and the vision seemed too much for Aiden. 

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh, fuck, yes!” Aiden arched up and shot his load high and thick, splattering down in his chest and face. “Ah, hah, ah, hah, fuck, yes!” He panted and groaned, keeping his legs spread apart so Ethan could finish too. “Cum on my ass, bro!”

“Way ahead of you, Aiden!” Ethan grunted and fisted his cock ruthlessly, staring at Aiden’s hole, so ready for fucking, for filling up with his cum, for breeding and eating out and rimming and- “Ahhh!” He panted and cried out, cumming in a cascade of pleasure and shooting thick ropes of his cream onto Aiden asshole. “Oh, fuck!” Ethan slumped forward, resting his face against Aiden’s thigh, squeezing his cock a little more as he watched his cum drip down Aiden's asshole and collect in the sparse, slick auburn hair that lined his crack. “Oh, that was insane.”

“Warning! Approaching manual piloting zone for Archon-4 Spacedock, Berth A6583 is currently assigned to this vessel.” The robotic voice repeated in slightly more urgent tones this time. “One hundred thousand miles until manual piloting.”

“Ah, fuck.” Ethan muttered and stood up. He made to grab his underwear to wipe off, but Aiden just smirked at him and played with his hole. Ethan stared distractedly, his cock returning to full hardness yet again while he watched Aiden push his cum into his ass. “Damn, bro, I so want to get inside you right now! But we’ll get fined if we cruise into the Spacedock on autopilot.”

“Oh, yeah, I know.” Aiden nodded and continued fingering himself with Ethan’s fresh cum. “Just stay naked; the fire shield is up so no one can see in. And it usually takes twenty minutes or so for the drones to come out and refuel and clear the ship. So, you can fuck me then, give me another load, and when we get back to the apartment, I don’t plan on leaving it again until we’re both totally spent all over and inside each other!”

“Ach!” Ethan gave a strangled reply and sat down in the pilot’s seat. “That’s a hell of a promise, bro, considering the last few days!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this seasonal story as much as I had fun writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m splitting the chapter here as there’s a lot of content in the next one and I felt that it was too long for one chapter. I’ll release the next chapter either during the week or next Saturday. Thank you for reading it and I hope you had fun!


End file.
